Red Sun
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: A killer known as "Ghost Face" begins killing off teenagers, and as the body count begins rising, one girl and her friends find themselves contemplating the "Rules" of horror films as they find themselves living in a real-life one.
1. Guess Who's Killing After Dinner

**_RED SUN_**

Chapter 1: Guess Who's Killing After Dinner

It was already night when Angela was making some popcorn. Her boyfriend came that night for a "quick visit". But she wanted him to come… and she meant come… It wasn't the first time, but also not the last one if it was up to her. Her boyfriend, Ben, didn't even notice her until she "accidentally" spilled some juice on him during a game. The game was over then and he ran to the dressing room. But Angela was standing next to the entrance and threw her drink on him. It was love at first sight.

The popcorn was popping already and she couldn't wait until the doorbell would ring. Suddenly was there a phone call.

'Hello?' she asked when she picked the phone up.

'Hello?' asked the person on the other side of the line.

'Yes?' she replied.

'Who is this?'

'Well, who are you trying to reach?' she replied.

'What number is this?'

'What number are you trying to reach?' Angela asked. Was it just her or was this guy stupid? But he had the sweetest voice on earth. She could tell, because her mouth almost dropped open when she heard his first sentence. His voice sounded so sexy and it was like he had to talk to her.

'I don't know,' answered the person.

'Well, I think you have the wrong number,' said Angela.

'Do I?' asked the man. Again a sexy sound…

'It happens,' replied Angela, 'take it easy!'

Angela laid the horn back and walked back to the kitchen. But the phone rang again… She slowly turned around, surprised at how weird this was. _What a timing_, she thought. She walked back to the phone and picked it up again.

'Hello?'

'I'm sorry that I dialed the wrong number,' the same sexy voice said.

'So what did you dial it again?' Angela asked. She laid her long brown hair good and was getting to be a little bit impatient.

'To apologize,' answered the man on the other side.

'Well, you're forgiven. Bye now!'

'Wait!' said the man immediately. 'Don't hang up!'

'What?'

'I want to talk to you,' said the voice. 'Just for a second!'

Angela shook her head and her hair went with it. She sighed for a split second and then said: 'They have numbers for that. See ya!'

She laid the horn back and went to the kitchen. She stopped just before the door, because she had the feeling that there was going to be another call. She shook the feeling away and went straight to the popcorn that was almost going to blow up now. She sighed and laid her hair – again – good. She just couldn't wait until Ben was here.

But then the phone rang again…

She picked the mobile phone from the table behind her and answered it: 'Hello?'

'Why don't you want to talk to me?' asked the same person as before.

'Who is this?' asked Angela in suspicion. Was it just her or did she want to call her parents? Although they were just out for a night. But that man was scaring her a bit now. Why did he keep calling her?

'Tell me your name and I'll tell mine!' said the voice back to Angela.

Angela sighed loudly and said: 'I don't think so!'

She walked back to the popcorn and shook a bit with it.

'What's that noise?' asked the person on the other line.

'Popcorn!' answered Angela. She putted her glasses a bit better on her noose, because it was almost falling from hers.

'Popcorn? Why are you eating popcorn?' asked the man.

'Because I'm going to watch a movie.'

'What?'

'Oh, just a scary movie!'

'Do you like scary movies?' asked the sexiest voice on earth.

'Uhuh!'

'What's your favorite scary movie?'

'Uh… I don't know,' she replied. She was playing with a knife that was lying on the table. She forgot to put that away after the dishes.

'You have to have a favorite. What comes in your mind?'

'Uhm… Halloween!'

'Oh… I like that film!'

'And what's yours?'

'Guess,' answered the man.

'Uhm… Nightmare on Elm Street!' replied Angela.

'Isn't that the man with swords as fingers?' asked the man.

'Ah! Freddy Krueger!' confirmed Angela. She also liked that film, but Halloween was one of the bests!'

'So… you got a boyfriend?' asked the man.

_What's it with all the questions_, thought Angela. 'Why? Do you want to ask me out on a date?' She walked into the living room and searched for a movie in the closet. She finally found something and thought of the fun she would have this night. Maybe losing her virginity. She was standing in front of the big windows from the living room and read the text on the back of the DVD.

'Maybe…' said the voice and it was silent for a while, '… do you have a boyfriend?'

'No!'

'You never told me your name!'

'Now… why do you want to know my name?'

'Because I want to know who I'm looking at!' said the voice suddenly.

Angela froze just there on that spot. She looked behind her through the window, but she could only see the fog that was hanging over the pool. 'Wha…wha…what did you say?' asked Angela while her legs were trembling and her heart went faster.

'I want to know who I'm talking to,' said the voice.

'That's not what you said,' replied Angela.

'What do you think I said?' asked the voice.

Angela turned the lights from the pool on and looked again at the thick fog that was hanging over the terrace and the pool. She looked frightened by the way he talked to her this last minute…

'What?' asked the voice.

No answer…

'Hello?'

'Look,' sighed Angela. 'I got to go!'

'Wait! I thought we were going to go out,' said the voice with a sad tone.

'Well, yeah! I don't think so!'

'Don't hang up on me!' said the voice.

But it was too late… Angela pushed on the button and the conversation between the two of them was done… Angela looked again at the window, but saw again nothing. She turned around and went back to the kitchen. She was only halfway when the phone rang again.

'Shit!' she yelled. She pushed on the other button. 'Yes?'

'I told you not to hang up on me!' said the voice a little calmer than a couple seconds ago.

'What do you want?' asked Angela more frightened then a minute ago.

'To talk,' said the voice back, but this time sadder then the first.

'Well, dial someone else okay!' Angela said in the horn and pushed again on the "Off" button. She walked further to the kitchen and she just had it with that man that kept calling her. She wanted to take the popcorn of the stove. But then… Again the phone…

'Listen you asshole…!' But she couldn't finish her sentence because it was stopped by the man on the other side of the line.

'No, YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU BITCH! IF YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN I'LL CUT YOU LIKE A FISH! UNDERSTAND?' screamed the voice.

Angela's eyes were wider now and her mouth dropped a bit open. She turned her head a bit to the left and looked at the living room. This was not happening! _Why did he just say that?_ She asked herself.

'Is that some kind of sick joke?' whispered Angela.

'More of a game, really,' answered the sexy voice. The softness in his voice was again touchable, but Angela stepped backwards to the fridge. He was creeping her out and she wanted him to hang up on her. 'Can you handle that?' asked the voice, a bit louder now. 'Brunette!'

Angela her eyes shot wide open and she ran to the back door. She locked it immediately. She locked all the windows and just inhaled deep and fast. She ran to the front door and locked it too. She looked through the little window above it and only saw the darkness of the night, but still some trees and bushes too. How could a little town like Forks have such a mad man?

'Can you see me?' asked the man.

'Listen,' began Angela, still inhaling deep, 'I'm two seconds away from calling the police.'

'They never make it in time,' replied the man. He was serious of his case. He knew that they were… 'In the middle of nowhere.'

'What do you want?' asked Angela, almost with tears in her eyes. She carried herself back towards the kitchen, but only got in the living room.

'To see what your insides look like!' said the louder voice.

Angela pressed again on the button. Now she was scared. She couldn't bare it anymore. She laid the phone on a table. She wanted to call her mother and father, but they didn't have any cellphone so she was all alone. Angela her feet froze when she heard the doorbell. She turned fast around and asked: 'Who's there?'… Twice!

'I'm calling the police,' she mumbled and she took the phone from the table. But then the phone rang… again. She screamed like hell and looked at the white thing in her hands. She had to answer it… or what would he do if she didn't.

'You should never say "who's there". Don't you watch scary movies? It's a dead wish!' said the man.

'Look… you had your fun, psycho! You'd better stop or else…'

'Or else what?' he asked gently.

'Or else my boyfriend will beat you into the hospital,' she yelled.

'I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?' asked the man louder.

'I lied! I do have a boyfriend! And he'll be here any second so you have to stop.' She said it with tears rolling down her cheeks. How long was this going to last? 'He's big and angry and HE'LL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!'

'Sure! But his name wouldn't be… Ben! Right?'

Angela's heart skipped a beat when she heard the name of her boyfriend being said by the creepy man on the other line. Her legs almost couldn't keep her standing, her lips were trembling and the phone began to weigh heavy in her hand. 'How… how… how do you know his name?'

'Turn the lights from the pool and the terrace back on!' said the voice.

Angela was so scared that she did have the urge to go to the bathroom. But this wasn't the moment. She turned the switch from the lights on and tried not to look away from the window. She slowly walked over to the window and saw her boyfriend. He was sitting on a chair… well, sitting… He was tied to the chair with a rope and some blood came dripping from his knees. He looked at his girlfriend with the most scared eyes a boyfriend could ever have.

'Oh my god!' screamed Angela and unlocked the door.

She opened it but suddenly was there the voice coming through the phone again: 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

Angela slammed the door shut and locked it again. She was crying in front of her boyfriend now. 'What do you want?' she whispered into the phone.

'I want to play a game! Remember!'

'No!'

'Then your precious Ben dies, Angela!'

This time Angela's heart skipped a beat and she was crying even more now. He even knew her name? What was he? Or better: _who_ was he?

'Alright!' agreed Angela in a whisper. 'What kind of game?'

'First turn the lights off!'

Angela obeyed the voice and turned the lights off. She hided herself behind the TV in the corner of the living room. You couldn't see her through the windows.

'Now… we'll play a trivia game!'

'No!' said Angela. She hated trivia games.

'You'll do it or your boyfriend dies!'

Angela was silent and the man laughed after a minute. 'Good. Here's the first question: who was the killer in Halloween?'

'Michael!' answered Angela immediately. 'Michael Myers!'

'Very good!' said the man. 'Now the second question.'

'No, you said only one!'

'Oh, but you're doing it so well. Who was the killer in Friday the 13th?'

'Jason!' yelled Angela and she jumped from her place. 'It was Jason!'

'Wrong answer!' said the man.

'What? No, it's Jason. I know it's Jason!'

'No, Jason's mother was the original killer!'

'But…'

'Luckily for you there's a bonus round but it's too late for Ben!'

'What? No!'

Angela screamed like hell and turned the lights on after she heard a sound: a knife and some dripping of water. But she looked at Ben and he looked at her, but then his head went slowly down. Angela saw the big cut in his stomach and the blood made a little dark red pool under the chair.

Angela crawled back to her hiding place and had the intention of never coming out of there. Who was this? Why did he murdered her boyfriend? Why not someone else's? Why hers?

The man on the other line was laughing very loud and mean.

'Hey,' he suddenly said, 'we're not finished yet! Final question! Are you ready?'

Angela inhaled very deep and loud at the same time her tears came out. 'Please, leave me alone,' she whispered.

'Answer the question and I will!' said the voice back. 'What door am I at?'

'What?' asked Angela in a whisper.

'There are two main doors to your house: the front door and the back door. If you answer correctly, you live.'

Angela heard him saying that, but she saw a knife lying on the television. She was hiding behind it.

'It's very simple!'

'Don't do this to me,' cried Angela. 'Forget it! I won't!'

'Your goal!' said the voice.

Angela looked frightened up at the door. Suddenly flew a chair through it and she ducked for the flying glass. She stood up and ran away from the living room. She entered the kitchen and still had the phone in her right hand. She was so scared that she almost fainted right there. She stopped behind the island in the kitchen. She turned around, but saw no one. Her eyes fell on the knives that were lying on a little plate. She took the biggest one and turned around to the other, little door in the kitchen. She silently went outside… hoping that she could reach someone before it was too late! She saw a man dressed in black entering the living room, but it was only vague. The smoke from the over-popped popcorn was hanging everywhere. She closed the door and hid herself behind the wall next to it.

Her breathing went faster and faster with every second. Could that person find her quickly or not? She closed her eyes and thought of something peaceful. But then she heard the sound of a car driving down the road. She saw the car of her parents. She slowly stepped further. She ducked and sneaked away from the big window. She saw the car riding to the house. She stopped and slowly watched through the window. The person was standing in front of the window and turned around very fast. It had a white mask like it was a ghost and wore black hand gloves and had a large knife in his hand. Angela was frightened by the mask and screamed like hell. The man pushed his arms through the window and tried to catch her and the knife. She screamed harder, but pushed him very hard and he fell on the ground.

Angela ran faster then she could ever remember. She reached the swimming pool and her tears rolled harder over her cheeks. Her beloved - now dead - Ben was still there! She ran now even faster and turned around the corner. The car was just a hundred meters away from her. But the man threw himself through a window and landed on her. She got up and ran away, but was chased by the stranger. She saw him coming closer and he grabbed her. He held his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. And then he stabbed her in her heart. He dropped her on the ground and blood came out of her wound. He laughed a little. He placed himself above her and she thought it was her chance. She pushed her legs in the vital parts from the person. He moaned loudly.

She got up and almost crawled for her life. She saw her mom and dad standing in front of the door, but she couldn't scream for them. She tried but she could only whisper. The man got up and walked after her. He couldn't run because his vital parts hurt like hell. He saw her parents enter the house so he grabbed her and threw her on the floor of the porch. She managed to take his mask of, but he stabbed her again… and again… He dragged her away from the house while she was still breathing but only a little.

In the meantime were the parents in the house and saw the broken window and the smoke. They saw Ben on the chair… Angela's mother was so frightened by this that she yelled for her daughter: 'Angela! Angela!'

But no one came…

'Call the Newtons,' said Angela's father and he pushed his wife towards the door.

She took the phone and went outside, but the sight that she saw. She screamed very hard and fell on the ground: she fainted. Her husband came too and saw the horrible thing too: Angela was hanging in the tree in front of their house. She hung there with the help of the swing. Blood dripped down on the ground which made the green grass turning into deep red.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you like it so far... Review please!<strong>


	2. Romeo

Chapter 2: Romeo

Bella was doing something on the computer when she heard a strange noise… It was like the sound of a car, but that couldn't. Her dad was downstairs and he always said something when he left. She looked back at the screen of her computer. She fiddled a bit with her night gown.

Suddenly was there the sound of a falling flower pot. Bella's eyes went wider and she got up from her chair. She slowly walked to the window on the other side of her room. She inhaled very silently. She looked outside but saw nothing. She looked at her left, but suddenly was there a hand on her arm. She screamed, but stopped when she saw it was her boyfriend.

'Hey, it's me,' said Mike.

'What the hell are you doing here? And then through the window?' whispered Bella. She was so scared that her father might discover this.

Mike watched her and he said: 'Do you sleep in that?'

'Yes, I sleep in this gown! My father is next door! You can't be in here!' answered Bella in a whisper.

'Just a sec,' replied Mike and Bella agreed.

But then someone was knocking on the door… Her father!

'You have to go!' said Bella and rushed to the door.

'What's going on in there?' asked Bella's uncle. He pushed against the door, but it only opened for a bit because Bella always used a special trick – with the help of her closet's door - so that no single person could come in uninvited. 'Are you alright?'

'Can you knock?' asked Bella a bit angry. She hated it when her uncle came in her room without knocking.

'I heard screaming,' said Charles to his niece.

'No, you didn't!' replied Bella.

Bella moved the closet's door and her uncle smacked the door of the room completely open. He only saw her room and the computer that was on. Bella searched for Mike. Did he already leave?

'Oh! Well… I'm going to sleep. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. I'm going to stay away the whole weekend so there's money on the table. I'll be back to Sunday. And I'm staying…'

'In the Hilton!' completed Bella his phrase.

'Uh… yes, correct. Did we already had this talk?' asked Charles.

'Over and over again, dad!'

'Well, but when something's wrong, you just…'

'Call the Hilton and ask for Charles Swan, I know!'

'But I would have sworn that I heard screaming,' said Charles and he gave a look at Bella.

Bella just smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'Bye, uncle Charles! Have a good trip!'

'Good night!' said her uncle and he walked away.

Bella closed the door again and she looked around. She immediately locked it. Just in case Charles would return. He could be very sneaky sometimes… She and her dad lived in their own house, but their uncle came living there because he was divorced from his wife and didn't knew where else to stay. Charlie and Bella agreed that he could live here.

She looked around for Mike when she came out of her thoughts. Did he already left? Or was he…?

'That was close!' said a voice, but it looked like it came from the red teddy bear that held someone up behind Bella's bed. It was Mike of course!

'Mike! What are you doing here?' sighed Bella.

'Well, it did occur to me that I never snuck through your window to see you,' whispered Mike.

'Right, well, hit it now that's out of your system,' said Bella in reply.

'I was watching television and 'The Exorcist' was on TV. And I had to think of you,' said Mike.

Bella thought that it was cute that he thought of her. 'It did?' But it was a scary movie so why did that film remind him of her?

'The goriest stuff was cut out because it was on TV and **_that_** reminded me of us,' began Mike. 'Two years ago we started all fun and heavy. Just like a film for people above sixteen years. Now… things have changed.' He stepped closer to Bella and looked her right in the eyes. 'The "goriest" stuff was also cut out our relationship.'

Bella's eyes went wide. 'Oh, so you thought you'd just climb up my window and reveal some gory stuff.'

'No, I wouldn't break the underwear-rule,' said Mike and smiled. 'But we can do other stuff…'

Bella just stood there and then placed herself on her bed. 'Okay,' agreed Bella in a whisper.

Mike was suddenly alert. 'Yeah? Are you sure?'

'Yeah!' whispered Bella.

Mike got closer to her and his lips too. He kissed her after that and they bended over. They were laying in Bella's bed now. They held each other's hand, but Mike suddenly let go. He stroke Bella's right leg and she moaned just for a bit by the touch of his warm hand against her cold leg. But his hand went closer and closer to that what she didn't want him to do… yet!

'Alright, your time is up, stud!' said Bella and pushed him off of her.

'Don't you see what you do to me?' said Mike in a whisper. His dick twitched in his pants. He wanted her… He wanted her to be his… And no one else's…

Bella just smiled and said: 'Don't you know what my father would do to you?'

'Yeah, true!' replied Mike. He stepped towards the window. 'I'm going!' He putted one leg out of the window and then the other. He almost didn't mind it, but then Bella said his name and flashed him. She giggled and he laughed for a bit. Then he was gone and Bella was just so in love with him! She could almost hear him saying it to the world that he loved Bella Swan with all his heart. She fell on her bed and almost fell asleep if she didn't saw the computer: still on!

The next morning there were many reporters on the high school's terrain. Police was there too. There were at least two cars with police officers and twenty cars that belonged to reporters from each a different radio or television station.

Bella asked herself what was going on. When did all this commotion started? She saw a man interviewing a class mate and another reporter - but a woman – interviewing a police man. Suddenly she picked up another conversation

'This little town Forks was devastated last night when two teenagers were found brutally murdered. According to our portfolio of sources, the killer is still out there,' said a woman with long brown hair. She was that successful reporter on channel 7.

'Do you believe this shit?' said someone next to Bella. Bella jumped from terror, but calmed down when she saw it was her best friend Jessica.

'What is going on?' asked Bella.

'Don't you know?' replied Jessica. 'Angela Weber and Ben Cheney were killed last night.'

'What? No way?'

'Way!' replied Jessica. 'Well, it's not exactly killed, more splattered. They were ripped open from end to end.'

'But Angela sits next to me in English!' said Bella.

'Not anymore,' replied Jessica. 'So sad for her mom and dad. They found her hanging in a tree, her insides on the outside.'

'Oh my god! Do they know who did it?' asked Bella curious. She wanted to know who would do such thing.

'No, they're fucking clueless. They know nothing. But there going to interrogate the entire school,' answered Jessica.

'Wait! They think that someone from school did it?'

'Well, they don't know it. I mean, your dad said that it was even worse than…' Jessica stopped in the middle of that phrase. She couldn't say that in front of her best friend. '…well, it's just bad.'

The school bell rang and everyone went inside. But Bella was so sad. She felt sorry for Angela. Angela was always so sweet to her in English class. In fact, she missed her. She was one of her first friends when she moved from Phoenix, California to Forks, Washington DC. She felt alone back then and Angela was one of the minor people who first made friends with Bella. Bella looked at the empty seat next to her in English class. _This would be the saddest and creepiest day in the school year_, she thought.

'Bella,' asked the teacher in front of the class. 'It's your turn.'

The whole class watched her as she left the class room. Bella felt so weird and sick at the same time. Who would do such thing? To such a sweet girl? Well, her reputation changed a bit when she started dating that Ben dude. But that was all, wasn't it?

'Who's up next?' asked the police officer.

'Bella Swan,' answered the principal.

The police officer and his help watched the principal. 'You mean _the_ Bella Swan?'

'Yes, the daughter of uh…'

Just then Bella walked in the principal's office. The principal let her in and she placed herself on the chair in front of the two officers that she knew. The one on the right was the new chief.

'Hello, chief Biggle. Dad.'

'That's deputy Swan today, Isabella,' said her father. God, Bella hated it when her father said her full name. But she also felt pain. He made a mistake with a case some months ago and another chief came in his place. But he was still very important for the police and also for the new chief. She shared the pain of making a mistake with him.

'How is everything?' asked chief Biggle.

'Good,' answered Bella.

'We're going to keep this very brief, Isabella,' said the principal.

_Great_, thought Bella_, another one who says my full name._

'The police just wants to ask you a few questions,' ended the principal his sentence.

'Bella,' began Biggle, 'did you know Angela Weber very well?'

'She was a friend of mine,' answered Bella. 'She was the nicest person when I just moved here. She was the kindest and friendliest person I've ever seen all my life. I miss her.' That last phrase was in a whisper, because she didn't want her dad to know all of her things.

'Remember: your principal loves you. And I want you to be safe. All students must immediately go to their homes after school is out. Avoid strangers too!' The voice of the principal was vague in the students' ears. They didn't care for the principal. They cared for Angela and Ben. Those poor fellow students….

'What did they ask you?' asked Jessica to Bella.

The group friends of Bella were sitting on the marble edge of the new placed fountain on the school ground. Bella, Jessica, Mike, Sammy and Eric were there. Sammy was the boyfriend from Jessica after Mike broke up with her. A year later came Bella. And a month after that came Sammy. Sammy and Mike were friends since kindergarten.

'They asked if I knew Angela,' answered Bella. She laid between the legs of Mike who was laying too.

'They asked me the same thing,' replied Jessica.

'Did they ask if you like to hunt?' asked Sammy to Mike.

'Yeah, they did. Did they ask you?'

'Yeah!'

'Hunt?' said Jessica in disbelieve. 'Why would they want to know that?'

'Because their bodies were gutted,' said Eric.

'Thank you, Eric,' said Mike. He hated Eric sometimes. With his over enthusiasm if he came to Bella's house.

'But they didn't asked me…' said Jessica to herself.

'That's because you're girl. Girls don't do that!' said Sammy.

'That is so sexist. The killer could be easily a female. Remember 'Basic Instinct'?' replied Jessica with pride.

'That was an icepick. Not exactly the same thing,' said Eric.

'Yeah, Angela and Ben were completely hollowed out,' went Sammy further. 'It takes a man to do this.'

'Or a man who thought!' replied Jessica with a laugh.

'How do you gut someone?' whispered Bella. But she didn't knew that she said it so loud.

Everyone went silent for a while… Well, almost everyone.

'You take a knife and you cut 'm open from groin to sterol,' said Sammy.

'Hey, there's something like that, you fucker!' said Mike. He did this because Bella's eyes went wider and she inhaled deeply.

'Hey, Sam,' said Bella using Sammy's nickname, 'didn't you used to date Angela?'

'Yeah, for like two seconds,' answered Sammy.

'Before she dumped him for Ben,' said Eric in Jessica's ear.

'Wait, I thought you dumped her for me?' asked Jessica.

'Because that's the truth. He's just shitting and lying!' replied Sammy.

'Does the police know that you dated the victim?' asked Eric quickly.

'Why? Do you think that I'm the killer?' asked Sammy in return. But he gave to much attention for the "I" part.

'Well, that would improve your reputation,' said Eric.

'Sam didn't do it, because he was with me last night!' said Jessica and kissed Sammy on the lips. The innocent kiss turned into one full of fire and tongues.

'Was that before or after he sliced and diced?' asked Eric a bit louder.

'By the way, where were you last night?' asked Jessica.

'Working! Thank you!' answered Eric while eating a peanut.

'I thought that they fired your sorry ass,' said Jessica and cuddled closer to Sammy.

'Twice,' replied Eric with a big smile.

'I didn't kill anybody,' added Sammy.

'Did anybody say you did?'

All the heads turned to Mike and Sammy just nodded and said: 'Thank you.'

'Besides, it takes a man to do something like that,' said Eric with the intention to insult Sammy.

'I would rip all your insides right now, buddy,' joked Sammy.

'Tell me something,' began Eric.

Suddenly a cell phone rang: _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know, tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, how many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile, teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby_

'Sorry,' apologized Jessica and stopped the music, but she didn't answer the phone. Why wouldn't she do that?

Eric started over again: 'Tell me something: did you really put her liver in the mailbox, because I heard that the liver was found in there.'

'Nice,' said Jessica. 'I'm trying to eat here.'

'She's getting mad, man,' said Sammy. 'You better liver alone! You get it?'

Bella packed her stuff. She had it with all this shit. Mike got upset by that while Bella went to the school bus.

'What? It was just a joke. You know: "liver" and "leave her",' said Sammy, but it didn't help the others to laugh or at least smile. They were all very serious about these brutal murders.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you like it so far... Review please!<strong>


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 3: An unexpected visitor

The yellow school bus stopped along the house where Bella lived with her father and uncle.

'See you later, Bella,' said the bus driver.

'I'll talk you tomorrow, Bella,' said Jessica.

Bella got out of the bus and walked over to the mailbox and took all its content in her hands. She waved at the school bus and smiled. She turned around to enter the garden, but she was still on the path that led to the front door of the house. Bella opened it with her key and made herself ready.

A while later was she calling her best friend Jessica. 'So you're sure that I can stay over? My uncle won't be back until Sunday and my dad is probably searching for the killer whole the time.'

'No problem,' answered Jessica in the phone. 'I'll pick you up after training, okay?' There was a short silent and Jessica asked: 'Are you okay?'

'Uhuh,' breathed Bella in the phone. 'It's just… the police and the reporters and everything remind me of it. It's like déja-vu all over again.

'I'll be there by seven,' said Jessica while Bella walked in the garden.

'Thanks, Jess,' said Bella.

'Later!' yelled Jessica a bit too overenthusiastic in the phone.

Bella looked behind her and then breathed in. The house reminded her of it. She didn't want it to be like that. Why did she left her mother? Why did she came? Bella went back to the house and closed the back door. She went down to the hall with her pillow and some clothes so she could change at Jessica's. She took a purse out of the little closet from the hall. She went to the living room and decided to wait there until Jessica was there. She took the remote control of the television and pressed ON-button.

'The bodies of eighteen year old Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney were found…'

Bella zapped away from that channel.

'Authorities are scared about the lack of clues they have who the killer might be…'

Bella zapped again away.

'The town is in shock and no one can quite believe what has happened. Although this is not the first time the small place Forks had to face such tragedy.' Bella's breathing stopped for five seconds and she coughed very loud. The brown haired woman was the same one from that morning and she knew her. She knew that reporter just like that. 'Only a year ago Renée Higginbotham Dwyer was found raped and murdered not far from this peaceful town…'

Bella turned the TV off. She had it with that reporter and she didn't want to be reminded of the tragedy that was found in this little town of Forks. She tried to lose the annoying feeling of that reporter and of the strange feeling in her stomach. She stood up but sat down immediately because she wanted to rest. She saw the picture on the little table next to the sofa and a tear rolled down her left cheek. Her mother and she were on it and they smiled like crazy. She laid herself in the sofa and tried to sleep.

A few hours later was the sun setting and Bella was sleeping. She had fall asleep.

It was a quarter past eight when the phone rang next to Bella. She took it and answered it. 'Hello?'

'It was a bit longer then I thought but I come as soon as possible, okay?' said Jessica.

'It's passed seven,' replied Bella with a sigh.

'Don't worry. Angela and Ben weren't murdered after ten,' said Jessica.

'Oh, wow, that's comforting,' sighed Bella and looked through the window behind her. She saw the darkness of the night and laid back with her head on her pillow.

'I want to rent 'All The Right Moves' with Tom Cruise. Is that okay for you?'

'Whatever, just hurry, okay?' asked Bella. She hung up and laid the phone back on its thing. An owl made his sound and a dove flew across the window. Bella laid back and wanted to sleep further.

But the phone rang again…

'Jessica, just get in the car…'

'Hello, Isabella,' said the unfamiliar voice on the other side.

'Uh…hay, who is this?' asked Bella. She didn't knew the voice.

'You tell me,' answered the person on the other line.

'Well, I have no idea,' said Bella back. Strange person, maybe someone is playing a prank on her. It could be possible. Maybe Jacob Black… No, he moved away some months ago. He hated it, because he was in love with Bella, but she loved Mike and not him. Jacob would always be her best friend.

'Scary night, isn't it?' asked the voice. 'After the murders and all. It's like a horror movie or something.'

She knew it: it was Eric. 'Eric, you gave yourself away. Are you calling from work? Jessica is bringing a dvd over.'

'Do you like scary movies, Isabella?' was the next question.

'I like that thing that you do with your voice, Eric. It's sexy,' said Bella and laughed.

'What's your favorite scary movie?' was another question.

'Oh come on. You know I don't watch that shit,' answered Bella.

'Why not? Are you scared?'

'No, just what's the point. They're all the same: some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl who can't act who's always running up the stairs while she should be running out the front door. It's insulting,' replied Bella. She didn't mind that Eric did this. She didn't want to sleep anymore.

'Are you alone in the house?'

'Eric, that's so dull. I'm disappointed in you,' answered Bella.

'Maybe that's because I'm not Eric,' said the sexy voice.

Bella's eyes popped more open and her mouth went a bit open and trilled for a second. 'So… who are you?' asked Bella.

'The question isn't who am I, but _where am I_,' said the voice.

'So where are you?' asked Bella while she laughed a bit and smiled. Someone was definitely playing a prank on her.

'Your front porch,' replied the man.

Bella's mouth began again with trilling and her eyes almost felt out of her head. What did that person just say? She walked over to the front door and asked: 'Why would you be calling from my front porch?'

'That's not dull. That's the original part,' answered the manly voice.

Bella looked through the window next to the door and saw nothing and no one. 'Oh yeah! Well, I call you bluff.' She unlocked the door and stepped right outside. She looked around. On her left and her right, but she saw nothing unless the person who was calling wasn't a person but a bush or a tree. 'So where are you?'

'Right here,' was the answer.

She stepped out of the house and went to the left. She saw nothing but bushes and the deserted street. She looked behind her, but there was no one either. But she had to know it for sure. She went to the right and looked behind the tree on the porch and the chairs: nothing. Suddenly she thought of something: 'Can you see me right now?'

'Uhuh,' replied the person.

'Ah,' said Bella with a smile. 'Okay.' She putted the tip of her finger in her noose. 'What am I doing?' She made a turn of three hundred and sixty degree, but there was no reply. She slowly went back to the door and said: 'Nice tried, Eric. Would you tell Jessica to hurry? Bye now.' She wanted to press the OFF-button, but then…

'IF YOU HANG UP ON ME, YOU'LL DIE. JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!'

Bella just stood there still on the front porch and couldn't say a word.

'Do you wanna die, Isabella? Your mother sure didn't,' said the voice, still a bit louder.

'Fuck you, you creep!' replied Bella and rushed inside.

She slammed with the door and locked it. She looked through the window and still saw nothing. Suddenly she heard the door from the little closet. She turned around and saw a man with black clothes and a white mask. He had a large knife in his hand. Bella screamed and wanted to get away. He raised his knife and tried to cut her in the face. Bella ducked, but was thrown on the ground by the man. She saw him coming to her, but she slammed her leg against the end of his upper leg and he fell on the ground too. He got a bit up and sat on her. He raised his knife again, but Bella was strong. She resisted a lot, but he took her head with some of her hair and smacked it against the wooden floor. Bella moaned, but there was luckily no blood. His knife went slowly against her throat and went down to the middle of her breasts. He raised his knife again and Bella's eyes went wider. She pushed her leg against his chest and he fell against the door of the closet.

She opened the door, but didn't succeed because it was locked. The man got up and slammed with his knife in the door, because Bella ducked again. She ran up the stairs, but was followed by the man. She rushed through the hall into her bedroom. The man went to fast and couldn't make a turn. That's how she could lock her door and open her closet door to keep everyone out. The way she did with her uncle last time. The man wanted to enter her room, but he couldn't: it was blocked by another door. He pushed his knife through the small opening and his arm too. He swung with his knife, but Bella was far out of reach. She ran to her own phone and tried to call someone, but the line was dead. _Someone must have shut it off_, was the thought of Bella. She used her computer to call 911. On the screen appeared the line "what is your emergency?". Bella looked behind her when she didn't hear the noise of the door anymore. She heard a noise from the other side of her room. She looked at her window and she saw Mike coming through it.

'The door was locked. Is everything alright?' asked Mike.

'No, the killer was here. He tried to kill me,' stammered Bella. 'He wants to kill us.'

'It's gone. Everything is going to be alright,' replied Mike.

Suddenly fell something on the ground. Two hand gloves fell out Mike's pocket. _Was he the killer_, thought Bella. She ran downstairs while Mike called her name. Even yelled her name. She unlocked the door and opened it. She saw the mask of the killer and screamed in terror. Charlie screamed back in return. He had the mask in his hand.

'I found this on the porch, what's wrong?' asked Charlie immediately and hugged his daughter. He saw Mike then on the end of the stairs.

Other officers came in the house and arrested Mike.

'Come on, Bella. You know that I didn't do it,' said Mike. He said it again and even a third time, but he screamed it for her the fourth. 'I didn't do anything!'

The chief came too and asked: 'What's wrong, Charlie?'

'I got him, sir,' said Charlie and the chief smiled. 'It's Mike Newton.'

'Who is that?' asked the chief.

'Mike Newton,' answered Charlie.

'Sir,' began Mike while he was dragged to the car, 'tell those man to let me go. I didn't do anything.' But he was still dragged into the car, but not before he said: 'Please call my dad, sir. Please!'

'How's Isabella?' asked Biggle after the car with Mike was gone.

'Isabella is strong, chief Biggle,' answered Charlie.

'She must be after all the stuff she's been through,' replied Biggle to that. He was near to Bella who was sitting in an ambulance. She had a coat around her for comforting. She was shivering and she couldn't help two tears falling down her cheeks. 'We meet each other a lot, right Bella?' said the chief. 'Are you capable for coming with us – down the station – and answer some questions?'

A red car stopped right in front of the house and someone came out of it. It was Jessica. 'Oh! My! God! Shit!' Jessica finally reached Bella. 'I'm so sorry! Are you alright?'

'Charlie, she can't come here,' said the chief.

'It's okay,' said Bella.

Jessica turned to Charlie and the chief. 'Her uncle is out of town…,' she turned to Charlie, 'and you are searching for the killer aka stalker. Can she stay with me, Charlie? I mean… deputy Swan.'

'Alright,' agreed Charlie.

'It's going to be okay,' said Jessica when Bella followed her. Jessica hugged her and almost dragged her to a police car.

'Look at this,' said Charlie. He showed the white mask to chief Biggle. 'Scary, huh? There was a note too.'

Chief Biggle took a white paper that laid on the front of the car. He read it:

Catch me if you can. However that would be unlikely, chief.  
>Your daughter is going to be chased throughout this whole history, ex-chief Swan.<br>With all the horror,  
>Ghostface<p>

'Can we search for the writer? I mean, can we analyse this handwriting?' asked Biggle.

'Probably not, sir,' said Charlie. 'This is a typed note. It looks like it's written but that's just a font.'

A big, grey car stopped right in front of the house. It was a reporter's car. You could see it by the camera that was visible through the window. A woman got out of the car and ran to the garden. She wore a green suit and a green skirt. Her black pumps were shinny in the moonlight.

'Jezus! The camera! Hurry!' said the woman.

Her cameraman laughed and whispered: 'My name isn't Jezus!'

The woman walked to the police car with Bella in it. She looked through the window and said: 'Isabella, is that you in there?' The car drove further and left her behind.

She saw Jessica and asked: 'Was that Isabella Swan in there?'

'I'm not talking to you,' answered Jessica.

'What happened to her?' asked the reporter further.

'None of your damn business,' replied Jessica while she rushed to her car, followed by the reporter.

'I heard something about a costume, is that true?' asked the reporter.

But Jessica didn't listen. She just sat in her car and started the car.

'Can't you tell me anything?'

'Yeah. You're a real pain in the ass. Leave Bella alone!' yelled Jessica from the car.

'Where is she going?' asked the cameraman when he finally came to the reporter.

'Look… Kenny, I know that you have overweight, but when I say "hurry" then I mean that you have to come to me with the camera as fast as lightning, got it?' yelled the reporter.

Bella was sitting on a chair in the police station. She didn't say a word. All she could think off was the killer and her boyfriend. However, that were the same persons to her.

'Found him?' asked Bella after a while.

Charlie was looking everywhere for her uncle. 'I can't find him in the Hilton, though he must be there.'

'Yeah, at the airport,' said Bella. Her dad and she knew that he would stay for a day in that hotel and then go on a trip for his work.

'He's not already checked in,' said Charlie. He just didn't get it. 'He could have stayed somewhere else…'

'I don't know, dad, I just don't know,' replied Bella.

'Don't worry, Isabella… I mean, Bella. We'll find the killer,' sighed Charlie. He wanted his daughter to be safe, but that wasn't easy now. With that crazy killer on the loose.

Another police man gave Charlie some papers. 'It's about the mask.'

'I'll be right back,' said Charlie and kissed his daughter on her forehead. He stood up and walked away.

Bella looked him after, but saw also her boyfriend Mike. He watched her as she turned her head away. He was in another room.

'Let me ask you, son. What are you doing with a cellphone?' asked Biggle.

'Everyone has that! I didn't make such calls,' answered Mike.

'Why don't you check the telephone accounting? They got the records of every damn phone,' asked the lawyer from Mike. The lawyer was Mike's father. Mike's father had a shop and ran it, but he also had a diploma for lawyer.

_How convenient_, thought Bella.

'Thanks, we're on top of it,' answered the chief on Mike's father and lawyer's question. He turned back to Mike: 'Now what were you doing at Bella's house?'

'I wanted to see her, that's all,' answered Mike.

'And last night? Bella said that you was with her last night,' said Biggle.

'You went out last night?' asked Mike's father.

'I was watching TV, got bored and went for a ride,' replied Mike.

'Having a ride to Angela Weber's house?' asked Biggle.

'No… No, I didn't!' answered Mike. He had it with this chief and his father. Didn't they believe him? Why not? 'Chief, I didn't kill anybody!'

'We have to hold you until we got those phone records,' said the chief finally.

'This is crazy,' sighed Mike and turned away from those two. He looked at Bella through the window. He just had it with those two. They didn't believe him. But why Bella? Why did Bella that? Didn't she trust him? He looked her right in the eyes and her eyes were full with frightening.

But Bella saw something else in his eyes and she didn't know what that was. Maybe hate or love… But those two aren't too far from each other, right?

* * *

><p><strong> I hope that you liked it and that you'll review... Reviews are always welcome. <strong>


	4. The Reporter

Chapter 4: The Reporter

There was a lot of fuss in front of the doors at the police station. Many reporters were there waiting for some words to write in their papers or to let other people see thanks to the help of a camera.

'Are there any donuts?' asked Kenny.

'Move it, Kenny,' said the reporter because Kenny was blocking the way out from the car.

'But they won't let anyone in,' replied Kenny.

'Well, I'm not just anybody,' said the reporter and stepped right into the crowd. She pushed herself through it and reached the front door of the station while talking into the camera: Hay, Esmé Evenson reporting live. We're seeking a glimpse of Isabella Swan.' But Esmé's hands are suddenly captured and another hand takes her by the pulse. The two police officers are holding her there, much to the dislike of Esmé Evenson. 'Hey! Watch the hand!'

'Wait for your lawyer,' said one of the two police officers who held Mike tight to their arms. Mike must go to prison for a night.

'Come on, Bella,' said Mike when he saw her sitting on the chair near the desk. 'Bella, you know me! Bella!'

But Bella wouldn't listen anymore to a word what Mike said… But she was crying. It hurt that Mike could actually have done it. That he killed Angela and Ben and almost her. She hated this.

Jessica walked over to Bella and tried to calm her down: 'Shhh, you're going with us.'

'With us?' asked Bella.

'Yep, Charlie is coming with us too!' answered Jessica.

'They sell this costume in every dime state,' said Charlie to Biggle, not so far from Bella and Jessica. 'There is no way to track that byer.'

'What about those phone records?' asked the chief.

'There working on it,' said Charlie and nodded. 'But we won't know anything until the morning.'

Jessica was becoming impatient and she wanted to go far away from this station. To her safe house, almost in the middle of the town. Where no single person would ever come because neighbors would hear it. 'Come on!'

'Do you think that he did it?' asked Charlie.

'Twenty years ago, I would say not a change, but with these kids from today,' sighed Biggle. He didn't know it. At all! Besides, who would do such thing? And more important: why?

'Hey deputy Swan, can we go now?' asked Jessica.

'Hold on a second!' said Charlie.

After a few minutes was the whole group ready.

'Take the back entrance. It's more serene over there,' said chief Biggle.

'Let's get back to work,' said Biggle when they were gone through the door that led to the back door.

It was very busy in the street from the police station. It was like the other people didn't know what else to do. The street was blocked and the pedestrians had to walk on the sidewalk. More reporters came and the street on the side of the station was almost filled with those people. Well, people… Bella always thought that it were Egyptian vultures that had nothing to do then just follow people around. And all that was proven right when her mother was found.

Esmé was looking around for another entrance and suddenly she thought of something: 'Isn't there a back door for this station?'

'Yeah, in that alley,' answered Kenny. He pointed at the alley just some meters away from the main entrance where they were standing.

Esmé stepped towards the alley.

'Stay here, I'm getting the car. Don't move and don't make a sound,' said Charlie when they came through the door. He ran away and left Jessica and Bella behind.

Bella inhaled deeply and didn't know what else to do. She was so terrified by the thought that she almost had sex with a killer. Who knows what he would've done if she didn't agree to it?

Jessica saw the thinking of her best friend and laid her hand on Bella's left shoulder. She robbed the back of Bella for a split second. She felt so sorry in way.

'There she is!' said a voice. 'Isabella! I mean, Bella!'

Bella heard the sound of shoes with high heels that came running towards her. She turned around and so did Jessica. It was Esmé Evenson, the famous reporter. Everyone knew her and the ones who didn't… well, they probably didn't have television or a computer.

'What a night. Is everything alright?' asked Esmé and placed her microphone in front of Bella.

Bella got pushed away by Jessica who replied: 'No comment, Evenson! Just leave us alone!'

'No, it's okay, Jessica,' said Bella and pushed Jessica away. 'She's just doing her job, right Esmé?'

'Yes, that's right,' said Esmé in a smile. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Was this some kind of joke? But she believed Bella.

'So… how's the book?' asked Bella.

'Well, it will be out later this year,' answered Esmé, still amazed by this.

'O…' sighed Bella in some tears. 'I'll look for it.' She didn't mean that and that was hearable in that phrase and the way she said it. She turned around and wanted to walk away.

'I'll send you a copy,' replied Esmé and just smiled.

That was it for Bella. She turned around and punched Esmé hard on her left cheek. Esmé fell in the left arm of Kenny who almost dropped the camera. Esmé looked more astonished then a minute ago. Bella had to fight against her will, not to punch her again. Tears filled her eyes and Charlie came running from behind her. The car was parked just some meters away.

Charlie had seen it all, but all he said was: 'Nice right one!'

'Bitch,' whispered Bella.

'Where did you learn to punch like that?' asked Charlie while he dragged Bella away from the crowd and into the police car. Jessica followed and just smiled. Even laughed!

A couple hours later were Jessica and Bella in Jessica's room. Thank god Jessica had an extra bed in her room. It was handy when there was a sleepover. Or a "sex-over" with Sammy. The beds were vertical against each other. But they were horizontal with the door. When you came in the room, you saw the beds on your right. A desk and two closets were on the other side of the room. There were many posters… Even one of Brad Pitt, two of Zac Efron, three of Paul Wesley, five of Ian Somerhalder and ten of Taylor Lautner. Jessica really had a thing for actors. Not so much for singers or jocks or sportsmen, however she thought that Jesse McCartney was cute as Christiana Ronaldo.

'God, I loved it. "I'll send you a copy" BAM! Bitch went down,' said Jessica. 'BAM! Bella! Super bitch! You were so cool!'

Charlie walked into the room. 'I thought you might want some ice for that right hook.' He threw the icepack across the room, right in Bella's hands. She laid it on her right hand and it felt good.

'I'm next door. Try to sleep, okay,' said Charlie and left the room. He screamed: 'Give a scream if you need anything!'

Jessica closed the door and some music started. She had pushed on the ON-button from her radio and music started. It was music that Bella knew. One of the good old days: Madonna with Like A Prayer. Bella laid on the bed and thought a lot… Mainly about her mother.

'Do you think that Mike did it?' asked Jessica with all the innocence she had.

'He was there,' replied Bella in a sigh. She couldn't believe it either, but he was there and he had a cell phone.

'I knew he was too good to be true,' began Jessica, 'because nobody is perfect. I knew all along that something was seriously wrong with that mother's baby. I thought all the time that you should break up with him. But here it goes: I never dared to tell you and…'

'Jessica,' said Bella. 'Can we sort of skip this talk?'

Jessica gulped and thought again of all the things she just said. _Shit_, was the only thing that came in her mind.

There was a knock on the door and Jessica turned her head. Her mom came in and saw Jessica sitting on the bed. 'Telephone.'

'Who is it?' asked Jessica.

'It's for Bella,' answered the mom.

'Is it my uncle?' asked Bella when she turned around.

'I don't think so. It didn't sound like him at all,' replied the mother. She just waited there and fiddled with her white skirt.

'Take a message.' Jessica wanted to talk with her best friend.

'I'll take it,' said Bella and just smiled at her best friend. Jessica smiled back and Bella knew what Jessica was thinking. Bella stood up and followed Jessica's mother. They stopped in front of the white telephone that Bella picked up. 'Hello?'

'Hello Bella,' answered the same sexy voice that belonged to the killer.

'No!' yelled Bella.

Jessica's eyes went wide open and she stood up and ran to the room next to her. This took her only two seconds. She was so concerned about her friend.

'Poor Mike. Such an innocent guy doesn't stand a chance against you,' laughed the person.

'Leave me alone!' yelled Bella into the phone.

Jessica's mom left the room. She ran to the room were Charlie was sleeping and she opened it immediately. 'Charlie! Come quick! Your daughter!'

'You pointed at the wrong guy… AGAIN!' yelled the voice through the phone.

'Who are you?' asked Bella in a scream. Her eyes were almost filled with tears but she fought the feeling of crying. She didn't want to do that when the killer could hear it.

'Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough,' answered the man. Then he hung up. Bella couldn't help it anymore. Tears rolled down on both of her cheeks. She was so scared! It wasn't Mike after all! _Shit!_

Bella ran to Jessica's room, followed by Jessica herself. That last one closed the door and Charlie looked at the phone. He picked it up and said: 'Hello?'

'There's no one on the phone, stupid,' said the voice on the other line. It was the same voice of some seconds ago.

Charlie jumped from terror and pointed his gun at the phone. Then someone hung up again.

The next morning drove a vehicle through the streets of Forks. It was the machine that cleaned the streets. Some skater boys were skating over the streets just in front of the wagon.

_Not so clever from them_, thought Bella who looked through the window. But hey… it are skater boys for something. Bella watched them as they turned to the right and disappeared into another street. She looked back at her plate and ate some of the eggs with bacon that Jessica's mom made.

The TV was on and a reporter said: '_Isabella Swan, who escaped a vicious attack last night, was the daughter of Renée Dwyer who was brutally killed last year by convicted Waylon. Waylon got the death penalty after Isabella traversed an aggravating notification against hi…_.'

The television was turned off by Bella's dad. He took place at the table after he took a plate. He laid some slices of bread on it and ate them.

'It's never gonna stop, is it?' asked Bella with a fake smile.

'Mike was released,' sighed Charlie. He hated it that his daughter was dating. He had now a perfect excuse to dislike him, but it wasn't true. 'He didn't make those calls. They're checking who called you and Angela Weber.' He gulped and finished his conversation with them: 'It's going to take a while, but we'll find him.'

Bella wasn't able to hide concerned face. She was thinking and thinking… Who could that Ghost Face be?

Jessica slapped very soft Bella's right arm. She looked her right in the eyes and said: 'Everything is gonna be alright, Bells.'

Bella almost jumped from the nickname Jessica used. It was the nickname that Jacob mostly used when he saw Bella. God, she missed him. She loved him so much… as a friend. To the chagrin of Jake – that was his nickname – who wanted more than just being friends. _The killer wouldn't be Jake, right?_ she asked herself. _But what if he is? I mean, he's my best friend. He won't do that, will he? _She didn't sound very convincing to herself. What if he was?

* * *

><p><strong> I hope that you liked it and that you'll review... Reviews are always welcome.<strong>

**I also made a trailer for this story. Check my profile and look for my youtube account if this link does not work:**

Red Sun Trailer

.com/watch?v=IYXakuCykYQ


	5. About Waylon

Chapter 5: About Waylon

Charlie drove Jessica and Bella to the school in his police car. He stopped in front of parking of the school and the two teenagers came out of the vehicle.

'Don't worry, Bella,' said Charlie when he saw the look on Bella's face. 'It's school. You'll be safe in here.'

'So how does it feel to be almost brutally butchered?' asked a reporter who just came rushing to Bella.

Charlie pushed her away and said: 'Hey, leave her alone, alright! Hasn't she been through enough? I would like to see you going to such a drama night!'

'People want to know! They have a right to know,' yelled the reporter and gave a mean look at Bella.

Bella walked away and was followed by Jessica who just shook her head. She sighed after two seconds and wanted to say something just when Bella turned around. Bella took Jessica's left hand and Jessica looked at her. 'What?'

'Just a sec,' replied Bella and walked away from Jessica.

She walked to one of the vans that were parked on the parking lot. She saw a woman in a red dress with curly brown hair. That woman was doing her make-up alright until she saw Bella coming and said: 'Stop right there!'

It was Esmé…

'I'm not here to fight. I just need to talk,' said Bella with a smile from ear to ear.

'Kenny, camera, now!' said Esmé and almost jumped out of the car. She stood right in front of Bella.

'No camera!' said Bella.

'Forget it!' replied Esmé in a mean voice.

'Please… You owe me,' said Bella, still friendly.

'I owe you shit!' yelled Esmé.

Bella was getting angry now and yelled back: 'You owe my mother!'

Esmé's eyes went smaller and she threw a motion of the hand at Kenny to keep the camera away from this conversation. 'Your mother's death was last year's hottest court case. Somebody was going to write a book about it,' said Esmé.

'Right… and it had to be you with all your lies and bullshit theory,' replied Bella. She had to hold her tears again. The thought of her mother still made her cry sometimes.

'What is your problem?' asked Esmé very loud. 'You got what you wanted. Waylon is in jail and they're gonna gas him. My book is not going to change that!'

Bella's eyes went wide open. Did she just say that… 'Do you still think that he didn't do it?'

'Your testimony putted him away. It doesn't really matter what I think,' answered Esmé.

'During the trail you did all those stories about me. You called me a liar,' said Bella. She thought that it was weird that other reporters weren't coming to her to ask her something. But that was probably by the cause of the police.

'I think you pointed at the wrong guy, yes…' said Esmé and nodded.

Bella was indignant by the way she said it and why she said it. 'Have you talked to Waylon yet?'

'Multiple times,' answered Esmé.

'And has his story changed?'

'Not one word. He admits having sex with your mother, but that's all,' replied Esmé.

'He's lying. She never would've touched him. He raped her and then…', Bella looked around if anyone else was listening to this conversation, 'he butchered her. Her blood was found on his jacket.'

'He was drunk that night. He left his coat at your house after his mother seduced him,' said Esmé.

'I saw him leave wearing it,' said Bella immediately and without a doubt. The school bell rang behind her, but she didn't notice. She went up in this conversation.

'No, you saw SOMEONE leave wearing that coat,' improved Esmé Bella's phrase. 'The same someone who framed him by placing that coat in Waylon's car.

'No!' replied Bella. 'Waylon murdered my mother!'

Esmé just stood there and watched Bella closely. Bella turned around to leave, but then Esmé said: 'You're not so sure anymore, are you?'

'Nice black eye, sweetie,' joked Jessica who came to help Bella or at least drag her back to the school. 'Let's go, Bella.'

'The killer is still on the loose, isn't he?' said Esmé. 'Those murders are related!'

Jessica dragged Bella away from Esmé and said: 'Come on, Bells!'

Bella looked at Jessica. Again that nickname from Jake. God, she missed him so much. His friendly face with his long black hair. His clumsiness, just like her. Bella turned back towards Esmé and said softly: 'Sorry from that eye!'

'Wait! Bella!' yelled Esmé, but it was too late: Bella and Jessica were already gone. She wanted to follow, but Jessica yelled back "no" at her. Esmé stopped and just stood there in her red business suet. She suddenly smiled and turned around: 'Jesus Christ! An innocent man on dead row and a killer still on the loose. Kenny! Tell me I'm dreaming!'

'You wanna go live,' said Kenny.

'No no no,' replied Esmé. 'Not so fast, we don't have anything concrete.'

'This is huge, you can't just sit on it,' said Kenny and played a bit with his beard.

'I know, that's why we need prove. If I'm right about this, I can save a man's life,' said Esmé with a smile.

Kenny knew it: she had something good. Something that was always hiding from herself, but finally found its way back.

'Do you know what that could do for my book sails?' said Esmé and screamed from pleasure. Kenny's eyelids went a bit lower and he just sighed. What a heartless woman!

'This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here,' said Bella while she locked her locker. She hated it to be at school after such a horror night. 'I wanna leave!' she sighed and Jessica heard it. She was kissing with Sammy but pushed him away.

'I want you to meet me right here after class, okay Bella?' asked Jessica.

Bella just nodded and smiled at her. She didn't know what else to do. She walked over to Sammy and asked: 'Hey, I haven't seen Mike around. Is he really pissed?'

'What? After you blamed him from being Candy Man, no! His heart is just broken,' said Sammy and got a punch on his arm from Jessica.

'Really tactful, Sam!' said Jessica.

Suddenly was there a scream and another sound that Bella couldn't confirm. She turned around and saw group of people split into two halves wherefrom a half went to the left and the other to the right. She saw a person running and it was Ghost Face. Well, it was a teenager playing Ghost Face. It scared the hell out of Bella and she pushed herself against the lockers when he came running over to her. She cried, but didn't notice that the person ran further down the hallway.

'Why are they doing this?' asked Bella with some tears on her eyes.

'Are you crazy? I mean, look at this place! It's like Christmas,' answered Sammy and got another punch of Jessica who just sucked her lollypop.

_I bet that he wants to be that lollypop_, thought Bella and just left two of her friends there while she ran away.

'Bella!' yelled Jessica. But it was too late. Bella was already gone. 'Stupidity, Sammy!' said Jessica when she turned to Sammy.

'Hey, easy Jess,' said Sammy.

Bella just ran away and wanted to turn around the corner but bumped into someone. 'Sorry,' she said and looked up to the person. It was Mike Newton!

'It's just me,' said Mike.

Bella pushed him away from her and tried to say something… She couldn't. She just stood there, stammering, stuttering and faltering. Almost choking in her words.

'Wow, wow, wow,' began Mike. 'You still think it's me?'

'No,' whispered Bella back. 'No, I don't, it's just…' Bella inhaled deeply and began: 'Somebody was there to kill me last night.'

'I know. The police said that I must have scared him away,' replied Mike and held his arms around her. 'But it wasn't me, Bella.'

'I know. He called me last night at Jessica's house,' said Bella.

'See!' yelled Mike. 'That couldn't have been me. I was in jail, remember!'

'Sorry, please understand,' asked Bella and waited for him to answer.

'Understand what?' asked Mike back. 'That my girlfriend rather accuses me of being a psychopath than touch me?'

Bella was astonished by that. 'You know that's not true!'

'Then what is it?'

'Wha… is it? Mike! I escaped from almost being filleted last night,' said Bella in an angry voice. She couldn't believe this! _Did he just said that? Or was it just my imagination? Please let it be imagination!_

'I mean between us,' said Mike. 'You haven't been the same since… well, since your mother died.'

'Is your body looking for a freaking mind… My mom was killed! I can't believe you're bringing this up!' yelled Bella at Mike. She looked around if anyone was looking but there was no one in the hallway anymore because classes already had started.

'It's been a year,' said Mike.

'Tomorrow a year!' yelled Bella.

'I think it's time you got over that, I mean, when my mom left my dad I accepted that! It's the way it is! She's not coming back,' said Mike.

'Your parents split up! That's not the same thing! Your mom left town! She's not lying in a coffin somewhere!'

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry, it's a… it's a bad comparison! It's just that… I want my girlfriend back!'

Bella couldn't believe her ears and her eyes were wandering away from him. She looked down and walked past him.

'Bella!'

Bella turned around and yelled: 'I'm sorry if my traumatized life isn't inconvenienced within your perfect existence!'

'What? Nobody said that! Bella!' yelled Mike when he saw her running towards the toilets. He turned a half circle and just said to himself: 'Stupid!'

The principal closed the door very hard and then looked at the two young students that were standing next to him, opposite from each other. He took the masks of their heads. 'You make me sick! Your whole horror generation,' he began his preach, 'so two of your fellow students were just savagely murdered and this is the way you show your compassion?' He took a scissors and cut the masks in two. 'Listen to me carefully…' he said very softly, as in a whisper. 'You're both expelled! Get out!' He opened the door very hard and fast.

'Ow, come on, Mr. Greene!' said one student. It was Lee.

'That's not fair,' said the other. That last one was Conner.

The principal just looked at them very closely and then closed the door silently. He walked back to the two and just stood there. 'You're absolutely right, it's not fair,' said Greene. He suddenly pointed his scissors at Conner. 'Fairness would be to rip your insides out' – he pointed his scissors at Lee and just slid with that softly over Lee's T-shirt – 'hanging you from a tree so we expose you for the heartless little shitters that you are!'

Lee and Conner gulped and didn't say a word anymore. They left the room, keeping thinking of the words the principal said and – more importantly – the scissors that was shining in the light when Mr. Greene used it.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope that you liked it and that you'll review... Reviews are always welcome.<strong>


	6. In The Toilet

Chapter 6: In The Toilet

Bella rushed inside the toilets and just cried when she finally was there. But she heard something. She placed her schoolbag on a sink and just stood there. Two girls were talking while doing there uh… need. She overheard the conversation of the two.

'She was never attacked, I think she made it all up,' said one of them. Bella recognized the voice: it was Lauren Mallory.

'Why would she lie about it?' asked the other. Bella recognized that one too. It was the best friend of the first one: Samantha.

'She wants attention. The girl has some serious issues,' answered Lauren.

Bella heard that one of them flushed and she entered a toilet herself. She closed and locked it just in time when Lauren came out of it.

'What if she did it,' began Lauren. 'What if she killed Angela and Ben?'

'Why would she do that?' asked Samantha who came out of one of the other toilets.

'Maybe she had a crush on Ben and killed them both in jealous rage,' replied Lauren.

'What would Bella want with Ben? She has that bubble but boyfriend Mike,' said Samantha.

'Maybe she's a slut just like her mother,' replied Lauren.

Bella had to cry. She couldn't stop it anymore after she heard that. But she didn't make a sound. She crying silently.

'You're evil,' said Samantha.

'Oh please, her mother was a tramp.'

'That's so sad. She watched her mom getting butchered.'

'Yeah, and it fucked her up, Samantha. Think about it: her mother's death leaves her in this "cruel and mean world". She got crazy: "where's God?" etcetera. She turns completely homicidal. One day she thinks that killing herself is better, but that's so out this year and she snaps. She thinks that murdering is a better expression.'

'Where do you get all this shit, Lauren?'

'Ricky Lake!' replied Lauren.

Samantha sighed and said: 'You are pathetic!'

And the two of them walked out of the toilets. Bella heard them leaving and she cried further. She was so upset. She was so angry at Lauren. _How could she say something like that? She was cheerleader now, but that didn't mean that she had to be so cruel and mean_, were the only thoughts that came up in Bella's mind.

Bella opened the door of the toilet and walked back to the ten sinks that were on a row. She watched herself in the mirror and whispered "pathetic".

_'Bella.'_

Bella turned around to look who whispered her name, but she didn't saw someone. She would have sworn that she heard her name. She ducked and looked through the openings under the doors of all the toilets. She didn't saw anyone. She looked up at the ventilator and it hit her like a ton of bricks: _it was only the ventilator_. She turned her head back and checked her bag for some tissues.

_'Bella!'_

Bella turned quickly around and little tears popped in her eyes. She didn't quite knew what to do so she just stood there all by herself. Alone in the toilet! _Damn!_

Then she heard a noise.

She ducked again and looked again through the openings, but there was still no one in the toilets. She just kept looking, but she stood up and watched all the doors. Then she saw one shoe coming down the toilet. He or she must have stood on it. Another shoe landed on the ground with a light thud. Bella thought that it was someone else and wanted to turn around, but then she saw something else. A black rope came down until the ankles of the person in the toilet. _Oh shit!_

The door opened and Bella ran away, without her bag. The killer made a scream: 'Bella!' He took his knife out of his pocket and tried to stab her as she ran away. But she ducked and whizzed through the entrance of the toilets. She got up and ran away.

Mrs. Coope was in the hallway and asked: 'Bella! What are you doing here?'

But Bella didn't listen anymore. She ran

'What appears to be a prank, several students have worn the mask that the killer used to kill Angela and Ben and tried to kill Isabella,' said another reporter. 'But this…' – the woman showed a Ghost Face mask – 'is noted to be the same costume that the killer wore. Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney have already lost their lives. Who's next? You can literally feel the fear.'

Charlie got out of his car and stepped right towards the school building. Esmé saw him coming and she ran towards him from the other side of the school ground.

'Hi, Esmé Evenson from "Top Story",' said Esmé and gave a smile at Charlie.

'I know who you are Mss. Evenson. How's the eye?' asked Charlie and removed his sunglasses. It was very sunny for a change. He liked it and wanted to enjoy it.

'Still productive,' answered Esmé. 'Is there a problem on campus?'

'No,' said Charlie. 'Everything is under control.'

'Well, of course. You're here. I mean, Bella must be so glad to have you as her dad,' replied Esmé with a big smile. She looked tempting. She was probably going to seduce him.

'You're not supposed to be here,' said Charlie.

'I know,' began Esmé. 'I should be in New York, but hey… who knew?' She laughed a little and stared at him with lustful eyes. _God, and I just wanted to seduce him, but he looks very good_, was the thought of her. 'You're good-looking. I never expect that from a police officer, especially a deputy.'

'That's just because I work sometimes a bit out,' said Charlie and a slight blush appeared on his face.

'I need your attention now, kids,' said the principal through the microphones that hung over the entire school. 'Due the recent events that have occurred, all classes are suspended.'

Every teenager cheered and got up. They danced and sang together. They were so happy with this! But…

'The police of Forks made a decision: no one can come outside from 9 PM until 5 AM!'

Every teenager said "What" or "No way" or "WTF" or "You've gotta be kidding me". They weren't glad with the last thing.

Charlie walked away from Esmé and ran up the stairs.

'So we've got a serial killer on our hands?' asked Esmé. 'I mean, we don't have any leads. Have you located Bella's uncle yet?'

Charlie's head went down and he just said: 'No, not yet.' He whispered the phrase like this was very important information.

'Well, he's not a suspect, is he?' asked Esmé astonished.

'We don't exclude anything yet, Ms. Evenson,' said Charlie. 'If you will excuse me.' Charlie turned around to leave, but Esmé followed him.

'I'm sorry, am I keeping you?'

Charlie turned around and said: 'Pardon me for saying this, miss Evenson, but you're much prettier in person.'

Charlie turned back and left the place where Esmé was standing. She couldn't say anything because she got feelings for this guy or she just had a scoop. She just watched him leave and her eyes went dreamy. She turned around and screamed a little. She was so excited.

She improved herself and yelled: 'Please, call me Esmé.'

Bella and Jessica walked out of the school building.

'It was just some sick freak trying to scare you, Bella,' said Jessica.

'No, it was him. I felt it! I know it!' replied Bella. Bella walked faster than ever. She wanted to go home, but that wasn't a good option either. Since the first attack was in her house.

'Well, you're not going to be alone from now on. If you have to pee, I have to pee. Is that clear?' confirmed Jessica.

Sammy came running down the stairs and screamed: 'School is is IS out out OUT!' He ran to Jessica and Bella. 'I don't know how you did it, Bella, but I'll be happy for the entire student body. Thank you, Bella!' He yelled the last phrase for the entire school yard.

'Stop it, Sam,' said Jessica and gave a little smack on Sammy's back.

The three of them crossed the street and walked to the right.

'I'm going to throw a little party tonight to celebrate this,' said Sammy and picked Jessica up. She screamed when he swung her around, but laughed at the same time. She loved him so much. She used to have this huge crush on Mike, but he was in love with Bella… her best friend!

'Are you serious?' asked Bella. She couldn't believe this. He was throwing a party to celebrate that some killer murdered two students and attacked her. What was he? Crazy? She wanted to say "lunatic" but Jessica wouldn't like that.

'As long as this girl' –he pointed at Jessica in his arms – 'doesn't invite the whole student body, yes!' replied Sammy. He let Jessica down on her two feet and he said: 'Just a gathering of good friends, okay?'

'What do you say, Bella? I mean, you have to see the bright side of things,' replied Jessica.

'You're totally protected. I'll be protecting you!' said Sammy and took Jessica back in his arms while they still walked further. They were almost at the end of the street.

'Come on, Bella. Do it for me. It will be fun!' said Jessica.

Bella was thinking and doubting about it. Would she do it? She finally said: 'Okay then!'

'Awesome. Bring some food, alright!' said Sammy and walked away. He was a bit overenthusiastic because he jumped in the air. He almost landed with his face in the grass next to the path.

Bella just smiled at Jessica. She wondered if she had to agree to that party. She wanted to have a quite night. But that was now messed up. _But it could be fun, couldn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong> I hope that you liked it and that you'll review... Reviews are always welcome. I am sorry that it's a short chapter. I hope that it's a bit good, because I didn't have much time. Vacation is almost over and I wanted to finish this story in the vacation. Well, I'll try.<br>**


	7. Knock, Knock

Chapter 7: Knock, Knock

Mr. Greene was fitting a Ghost Face mask and stood in front of a mirror. He was in his office at school. He did a bit crazy. Suddenly was there a knock on the door. Greene turned around and looked at his grey door. He waited for someone to open it and coming through, but no one came. He walked to it, waited for about two seconds and then threw the door open. He gave a look at his right side and went to the left. He still saw nothing!

He turned back and looked in the mirror. Ghost Face was behind him. He turned around, but saw no one. Then he turned for the third time and then he knew it: it was the mask in his hand that had scared him. He looked back in the mirror and laid his hair a bit better.

Suddenly was there another knock on the door. Mr. Greene turned around and pushed the door quickly open. But there was still no one! He threw the mask into his office and walked down the hallway. He passed the desk of his secretary and then all the others. He went to the right and opened the door that led into the main hall of the school. Still nothing!

'Devil shits!' said Mr. Greene.

'What did you just call me?' asked the genitor and looked up while he was mopping the floor.

'Nothing!' said Mr. Greene forcefully.

Greene shut the door very loud and walked back to his office. He checked all the desks first and then looked around the room. He shivered! He didn't know why he shivered, but he just did. He had a weird feeling about this situation. He had the feeling to just run out of the school and drive to his house… where it's warm and safe.

He went back to his office. He stepped through the opening of the door. But then he stopped! He stepped slowly to the closet in his room. He opened it quickly after he breathed in, but there was no one. He breathed in and out and he calmed down then. He looked at the open door and walked to it. He gave a little push to it and turned around.

He heard something!

He turned quickly around and saw the white mask, but not on the desk… on someone's face. He had so much pain all of a sudden! He screamed and the person in front of him stabbed him again. He was stabbed for three times in a row after those two and he fell on the ground. Blood came out of his stomach and he kept looking at Ghost Face.

In the meantime were Jessica and Bella talking on the front porch of Jessica's house.

'Maybe Waylon did have an affair with your mom,' said Jessica.

Bella sighed, but Jessica just talked further about it.

'Your dad was a lot out of town.' She turned her head to the other side and then back. 'Maybe your mom was unhappy.'

'If… if…' The words couldn't get out of her mouth, but she breathed in and said further: 'If they were having an affair, then why couldn't Waylon prove it to us? To the police! To everybody!'

'Well,' began Jessica, 'you can't prove a rumor. That's why it's a rumor.'

'Right,' sighed Bella out, 'created by that little bitch from channel WHATEVER Esmé!'

'That wasn't the first rumor, Bella,' said Jessica honestly. 'There were already rumors before that. There has been talked about other men.'

'And you believe that? You? My best friend?'

'Well…' Jessica didn't know what to say and she shut her mouth for a while, but her plan failed because she opened it a second later: 'If you only hear a rumor time after time, day after day, then you could start to believe it, right?'

Bella stood up and walked to the other side of the porch. Her head was hurting and she had a big ball in her throat that she couldn't loose.

'I'm sorry,' apologized Jessica behind her.

Bella cleared her throat and looked at the bushes around the house.

'You know…,' began Bella, '… if I were wrong about Waylon, then the killer is still out there.'

'Don't start about that, Bella,' said Jessica. 'You sound like Wes Carpenter!' She walked towards Bella and stood in front of her. 'Don't freak yourself out, okay? We have a long night!'

Bella whipped a tear away and nodded. Jessica took her arm and dragged her down the porch to the car. They went for snack and booze shopping. But they didn't notice that someone was looking through the bushes. Someone with a white mask, black rope and a shiny knife in his hand.

Meanwhile, Eric worked in the media store in the village. He placed some dvd's in the racks and whistled. Sammy sneaked up behind him and scared Eric. Eric dropped the dvd's and said: 'Dork!'

Sammy laughed, but then became serious when he looked around: 'Gees, this place is crowded, man.'

'We had a run in the murder section,' said Eric with a laugh.

'Coming to my fiesta?' asked Sammy.

'Yeah, why not?' answered Eric and placed some more dvd's in the rack. He was getting bored by this task.

A girl ticked Eric's shoulder and asked: 'What's that werewolf film with E.T.'s mom in it?'

'The Howling,' replied Eric. 'It's in the horror section. Straight ahead!'

'Okay, thanks.'

'Oh no, now that's a poor taste,' whispered Eric to himself, but Sammy heard it.

'What?' asked Sammy.

'If you were the only suspect in a bloodbath, would you be standing in the horror section?' whispered Eric to him.

'Well, it was just a misunderstanding,' began Sammy, 'he didn't do anything.'

'You're such a little lapdog,' said Eric, a bit louder now. 'He got guilt pressed on his forehead.'

'O-kay, really,' said Sammy with a weird voice. 'Why did the cops let him go then, huh?'

'Because obviously they don't watch enough films,' replied Eric. 'This is standard horror movie stuff. Just like 'Prom Night'.'

'Oh yeah. Well, then would he kill his own girlfriend?' asked Sammy.

Eric sighed and replied: 'There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend.'

Sammy nodded him to go on.

'That's the beauty of it all. Simplicity!' went Eric further. 'Besides, if it gets to complicated, you'll lose your target ones.'

'Well, what's his reason?' asked Sammy while he leaned against a rack.

'Maybe Bella wouldn't have sex with him', whispered Eric in response.

Sammy looked at him with big eyes and said: 'What? She's saving herself for you?' He said it with a laugh.

'Maybe… I'm not trying to kill her', whispered Eric. 'Do you think Bella would go out with me?'

Sammy looked with bigger eyes at him and then his tongue darted out. He started to giggle and to laugh. He chuckled sometimes, but when he realized that everyone in the store was looking at him, he stopped and just said: 'No, I don't.' He came closer to Eric and he made a movement with his hand towards Eric to come closer too. 'Do you want to know who I think did it?'

Eric nodded and just looked and listened.

'I think it was Bella's uncle. Why can't they find her uncle?'

'Because he's probably dead!' said Eric, louder than he had expected. 'His body will come popping up at the final scene! You see: the police are always off track with this shit. If they watch "Prom Night", then they would save time. There's a formula! A very simple formula! Everybody is a suspect!' Eric looked around and saw that all the people in the store were looking at him. When people started to go along with what they were doing, he went further, but quiet: 'Believe me. It isn't her uncle. It's Mike!'

Eric turned around and bumped into someone. Mike! Mike was holding a piece of Eric's shirt in his hand and looked at Eric with hateful eyes.

'How do we know that you're not the killer?' asked Mike in cold blood. 'Huh? Huh?'

'Hey, Mike', replied Eric softly. His voice sounded like it was stuck in his throat. God, he was scared of Mike right now.

'Maybe you watch too much horror movies, did you ever think of that?' went Mike further.

'You're absolutely right. I'm the first one to admit it: if this was a scary movie, then I'd be the prime suspect.'

'That's right!' said Mike.

'What's your motive?' whispered Sammy - who was leaning against Eric's back – into Eric's ear.

Eric freed himself out of the grip of Mike and out of the hands of Sammy. 'It's the millennium. Motives are incidental.'

'The millennium. Hmmm, the millennium!' said Mike. 'I like that!' He took Eric's noose between two fingers. He pressed against it and he let loose. 'Good kid!' He walked away after he gave Eric a little slap on the cheek.

'Millennium! Good one, man!' said Sammy and played with his shirt.

'And you're telling me that that creep is not the killer?' said Eric right in Sammy's face.

It was late afternoon. The butcher came outside his store and locked the door immediately. He ran to the car where his wife was in. He was so fast that people would've thought that he was running a marathon. A woman and her child were cleaning there picnic. The mother threw all the food in her wooden basket. She took her son in her arms and ran towards her house some blocks away. Two people came out of the coffee shop. The owner of the shop was following them to make sure no one came inside the shop. She locked the door and ran to her husband behind the counter.

Charlie dropped his daughter and her friend of next to the supermarket. Bella and Jessica stepped out of the car and Charlie followed. Bella was looking around and saw the woman with her child running, the butcher with his wife and the coffee shop.

'It sure is quiet', joked Charlie and laughed at his own joke.

'Look at this place!' began Jessica. 'It's like that little town from "The Town that Dreaded Sundown".'

'Isn't that the movie with that killer in Texas, huh?' said Charlie, although it wasn't a question. He was trying to impress his daughter that he still belonged in this century.

'Hey, Bells', said Jessica, 'if they're going to make a movie about you, who would be playing you?'

'Isn't that a bit… weird to think about that?' said Bella.

'You look a bit like Meg Ryan', said Charlie.

He was trying to imagine that his daughter was played by a mature and old-looking woman. Not to trampy, sluthy or – the worst – lazy.

'Thanks dad, but my guess is that it's going to be Kristen Stewart', said Bella.

'I'm just going to be away for three minutes, okay?'

'Okay, dad!'

'You girls don't go too far!' yelled Charlie after the two girls who were almost out of sight.

'Is Mike going to be there tonight?' asked Bella while Jessica and herself reached the store.

'He better not be! I told Sam to keep his mouth shut!' answered Jessica. 'I think we can use a quiet and calm night.'

The two of them entered the store and took a barrow. They rushed – well, actually Jessica rushed – towards the snacks and booze department. Jessica grabbed packs of Lays' Chips, Coca-Cola bottles and other snacks.

'Mike is a nice guy, but every time he touches me, I'm like…' Bella wanted to find the right word '… frozen.'

'You have some intimate issues with the sl… murder of your mom,' said Jessica while she took the barrow over and pushed it next to a check-out. 'So what? He has to wait then!'

'Yeah, but he has been so patient with me, Jessica,' sighed Bella while she grabbed a pack of chocolate milk, almost too late. 'I mean: how many guys want a girl who is sexually anorexic?'

Jessica sighed, looked with a look like 'you are so pathetic sometimes' and then just said: 'Mike and his penis don't deserve you.'

Bella laughed and then just walked with Jessica out of the shop. But they didn't see the reflection of someone in the glass of the deepfreezes: Ghost Face!

The sheriff was smoking a cigarette outside when Charlie saw him. Charlie walked to him and the sheriff just said: 'Charlie, where the hell have you been?'

'I was keeping an eye on Bella, sheriff,' replied Charlie. Charlie looked at the cigarette for one last time and then asked: 'I thought you quit?'

'I did, but what we just discovered is so unbelievable. I don't know how to say this…'

'What, sheriff?' asked Charlie. He had the feeling that something bad was coming up.

The sheriff sighed and then whispered: 'Those phone calls were done by your brother, Charlie.'

Charlie's mouth dropped open: 'His cell phone could have been cloned? His phone is stolen? Sheriff!'

'There's more… guess what tomorrow is…'

'The anniversary of his wife's death,' sighed the sheriff and Charlie gulped.

_Could my brother do that?_

'We have to block the roads and if he isn't picked up by morning, I'm going to search for him myself. I'll search his and your house, Charlie. I'll have to.' The sheriff smoked the cigarette again. 'Where IS Bella?'

'She is hanging out with her friend Jessica. Do I have to bring her here?' asked Charlie worried.

'No, no, no! We need to know that he is our killer,' replied the sheriff and threw his cigarette on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope that you liked it and that you'll review... Reviews are always welcome. I am sorry that I didn't have much time the past month. I had lots of homework and exams are in a week. (GOD I HATE THOSE EXAMS!) So I hope that you can get a bit further with this...<br>**


	8. The Party

Chapter 8: The Party

Some cars drove towards the house of Sammy. One car stopped and someone threw a paper from crisps out of the window. It was a big van with a beige color. It was a car with things on it for television! It was the van of Esmé. She had heard about the part and her companion drove to the house where the feast was situated.

A police car came also from downtown and it stopped in front of other cars. It was driven by Charlie and he dropped his daughter and her friend off.

'Alright, you girls have fun,' said Charlie. 'But not too much or I'll bust you!'

Jessica laughed about his joke, but Bella wad dead serious. She couldn't laugh for the past day, because of what happened to her yesterday! She couldn't face it if Ghost Face came back after her. She was the survivor of the attack. It was such a shame that Angela and Ben weren't survivors…

Jessica rushed to the house when she got her snacks out of the car. Bella had to run after her to keep following her best friend. Well, best girl friend… Her best male friend was Jacob of course…

Bella looked at the big villa that she was approaching. She stepped into the garden and followed the stone path. The house was in front of her and a part on her right. _That part must be the garage and the attic above it_, thought Bella. She looked up when she reached the front porch and she saw a special made glass window with a symbol in it. _It is a sign of the family who lived in here_, was Bella's thought. _I'll ask Sammy later_.

She walked further and she entered the house.

Students were dancing on rock music in the living room. There were a lot of them drinking beer and Bella was not sure if that boy in the corner was drunk or sleeping… She didn't give much attention to him and just followed Jessica.

'Catering is here!' yelled Jessica and putted her bags of snacks in the air.

People were cheering and followed Jessica and me into the kitchen. Jessica looked at the guy drinking beer through a transparent tube. Sammy was holding the top of it and kept putting beer in it.

'Real mature,' said Jessica and looked at Sammy.

'We thought we might as well start this party!' replied Sammy and the guy stopped drinking.

In the meantime Esmé and her camera man were coming out of their hiding place. Esmé looked around and saw nothing.

Her camera man followed her example and asked: 'Did anyone spot us?'

'I don't think so,' replied Esmé and looked at the camera man. 'Get the camera.'

The camera man went back into the van. Esmé turned to her left and jumped from horror. But it was only Charlie who was standing in front of her.

'I didn't mean to scare you,' said Charlie and he smiled.

'Oh, it's okay,' replied Esmé in a flirting way.

'What brings you here?' asked Charlie with a frown.

'Well, you just don't know when there will be a story,' answered Esmé and kept smiling at Charlie. The camera man looked at Charlie and he knew it: she was flirting with him to get something from him. Something about the case!

'Not much of a story here, just some kids cutting it loose…'

Charlie thought about the funny word choice he made there…

'Then what are you doing here?'

'I'm just keeping an eye out for _when_ things happen. You never know,' said Charlie. 'I'm going to check on them.'

'Do you mind if I join you?' asked Esmé.

'Not at all,' answered Charlie a bit shy.

Esmé turned to the van. 'I'll just get my coat.'

Her camera man understood what she meant and gave her a coat with a little camera in a side pocket. Esmé smiled at him. She was glad that he understood her so perfectly. She turned around and said: 'Ready.'

'How many for "Evil Dead"?' asked Eric. They were choosing which scary movie they were going to see. Some people raised their hands and yelled "yeah".

'How many "Hell Raiser"?' asked Eric further. There were some other hands raising in the room.

'I already have hellish lady right here,' said Sammy and looked at his girlfriend.

Bella was looking through the DVD's that Eric had brought from the store: '"Terror Train", "Prom Night"… How come all these films are with Jamie Lee Curtis?'

'She's the scream girl', replied Eric.

'She has a very huge lung capacity', said Sammy.

'Tits… see', whispered Jessica to Bella and rolled her eyes.

The doorbell rang and Sammy got from the couch. 'Could you grab me a beer?' he asked at his girlfriend.

'What am I? The bear witch?' whispered Jessica to herself, but she got up.

Sammy came back and he was excited about something. He kept jumping up and down, up and down,… 'Guys, you will not believe who is here.' Everyone looked at him, waiting until he would tell them who it was. 'It's that chick from that channel. That news lady. Esmé!'

All the girls screamed and the guys whistled when Esmé entered the room with Charlie. 'No drinking', said Charlie. 'You're under aged! No, I'm just kidding!'

Jessica sighed and did a sign towards Charlie. Charlie looked at her and then walked over to the place where Jessica was standing.

'What is she doing here?' asked Jessica in a polite way.

'She's with me', answered Charlie happy. He was glad that he had someone after he divorced from Bella's mother.

'So she is… Now get her out of here, Mr. Swan. Your daughter can't stand her. You know that!'

'Well, I uh…'

Bella got up from the couch and passed Esmé without looking at first, but they exchanged an angry look and they were silent.

Esmé looks at all the other guests and a girl starts talking to her: 'I think you're awesome!'

'Thank you!'

'I don't miss any show of yours or about you!'

Bella shrugged and Charlie walked over to her. He smiled at her, but she didn't look up. After a while she did and noticed that Jessica was gone.

'Hey', said Bella to her dad.

'Hey', replied Charlie.

'I'm going to get my camera', said Eric and he raced to his car.

'Did you find my uncle?' asked Bella.

'No', replied Charlie. He sighed. 'The police thinks that he's the killer!'

Bella stepped backwards and looked at her dad: 'Seriously? They think that my generous, sweet uncle would do such a thing? He tried to kill me! My uncle would never do that!'

No one paid attention to Esmé who putted the camera under an open space at the table where the television was standing on. She shoved it a bit further and smiled when some kids looked at her.

'Do I need to worry, dad?'

'I don't think so, Bella', answered Charlie, 'but it's strange, don't you think?'

'Yeah, I guess…'

* * *

><p><strong> I hope that you liked it and that you'll review... Reviews are always welcome. I started with the exams and now it is weekend... YEY! This is the 8th chapter and I think there are three more chapters left... So who is the killer? Who will it be? Will anyone return for a sequel?<strong>

**Sorry if it is a short chapter to you guys, but it is late and I just watched Lord of The Rings: Two Towers.  
><strong>


	9. Fried

Chapter 9: Fried

Jessica went to the kitchen and opened the door of the garage. The lights weren't on and she was scared for a second. _It's just all that stuff about that killer_, said Jessica to herself. She searched with her hands for a light switch. When she finally found one, she entered the garage, but the gate went up. She looked back at the switches and ran to it. She pressed on one and the gate went down. She smiled to herself about how scared she sometimes was. Although, she could be very furious when someone wanted to do something to her friends.

She stepped towards the fridge in the garage and opened it. She took some beers out and just hummed on the song that was playing in the living room. And she didn't notice that the door of the garage was slowly closing behind her back…

Jessica took some more bears and she had six of them in her hands. Suddenly, garden tools were falling on the ground. Jessica turned quickly around with big eyes and… she saw Sammy's cat Dandy going through that little hole in the gate. God, that cat scared her.

'Jessica, it's okay', she said to herself and closed the fridge. She stepped back to the door that led to the kitchen and took the clinch in her hand. But the door wouldn't move… 'Shit!'

And then the lights went off. Jessica turned around, but saw nothing. Only the fridge, some chairs and the dark. And the gate too, but that was okay… She knocked on the door and yelled: 'Hey, shit heads! Hello!' She sighed, rolled her eyes and then looked at the gate. She pressed on the switch so the gate would go up. The lights that were combined with the gate went on and she walked over to the gate. When she got there, the gate stopped with going up. It wasn't that high, in fact it wasn't high enough for her to go under. She had to bend over if she wanted to get out of the garage, but when she did, the gate closed again. She turned around to look at who it was and was startled.

Someone with a white mask and a black cloth was standing there. Ghost Face!

'Is that you, Eric?' asked Jessica with narrowed eyes.

The man at the door shook his head very slowly while keeping an eye on her, probably.

'Okay, what film is this from? "I Spit On Your Garage"?' asked Jessica who didn't believe it wasn't Eric. She walked over to him and said: 'Loose the outfit. When Bella will see it, she'll flip.'

Ghost Face shook his head again.

'Oh, you want to play psycho killer?'

Ghost Face nodded.

'Can I be the helpless victim?'

Ghost Face nodded again.

'Okay, let's see… No, please don't kill me, Mr. Ghost Face. I want to be in the sequel.' She giggled. She stepped forward to the door, but the man in front of her wouldn't let that happen.

'Cut it, Casper. That's a wrap', said Jessica who getting suspicious now. She was struggling with the person who held her arm so tight that the blood there was almost exploding. She dropped the beer bottles. 'Eric, what are you doing?' He putted her arm up to him and got a knife out of his sleeve. Jessica's eyes popped open on that second. Ghost Face slowly slid a bit on her arm and Jessica yelled: 'No!'

Luckily it wasn't a deep cut! But Jessica stepped backwards when Ghost Face let her arm go. She kept stepping backwards while Ghost Face slowly stepped towards her. She hit her back to a bike that was hanging in the air on a hook above her and she tripled over her own feet. She landed in a chair, but got immediately up. She ran to the fridge, but then stood still. She took the clinch of the fridge above her in her hands and when Ghost Face got close to her, she threw it open. Ghost Face got the thing in his face and fell on the ground with a loud moan.

Jessica ran to the door of the kitchen, but it didn't move. She pressed on the button from the garage and then ran to it. Ghost Face got up and she walked to the broken bottles on the ground. Ghost Face ran towards her, but she threw the bottles towards him. One of them hit in Ghost Face's vital parts and he moaned again. Another one hit his stomach and another his face. Ghost Face ran to her, ready to stab, but Jessica ducked and he made a somersault over her back. He landed with his back on the little stairs towards the door of the kitchen. Jessica looked at the gate and ran to it. It wasn't fully up already, but she tried to go through the little hole. She popped her head out and then her breasts. But her butt was stuck. Ghost Face saw this and he got up. He pressed on the button and the garage went up. She screamed while she went up with the gate and saw the wall above her coming closer. Her head got stuck between the gate and the wall and there was a weird, blood sound. Her neck was probably broken. Her body kept hanging there.

The door opened and Ghost Face got in.

In the meantime, Bella was searching for Jessica. She heard someone saying to Sammy that the party was awesome. She shook her head and yelled: 'Jessica, come on!'

'Do you know where she is?' she asked Sammy.

'No, I haven't seen her', answered Sammy.

Bella looked behind her, but suddenly someone jumped in front of the door and she screamed. It was Mike!

'Oh, Mike, hey!' said Bella. She looked at the ground underneath her.

'Mike, what are you doing here?' asked Sammy innocent, but it was obvious that he had planned this meeting.

'I just want to talk to Bella', replied Mike and he looked with lovingly eyes at her.

'You know if Jessica sees you, she drop bled', said Bella.

'Why don't you guys go to my parents' room? So you guys can talk', said Sammy, 'or whatever.'

'Subtle is a cool word, you should look that up', said Mike to Sammy.

'No, it's okay. We do need to talk', said Bella and she held her hand out. Mike was startled for a second, but then he smiled. He took her hand in hers and followed her, but not before he gave his pall a little smash in his stomach.

Eric saw this while he came from the living room and was jealous. He went to Sammy and asked: 'What's Leatherface doing here?'

'Oh, he came to make up', said Sammy while he kept staring at the couple.

'Here goes my chance with Bella', said Eric to himself.

'As if', whispered Sammy, but Eric had heard it. Eric turned to him with angry eyes.

'Oh really, Alicia', said Eric. '_As if_, I'm going to check on them.'

Sammy made peace sign towards Sammy and walked away while Eric went up.

The camera man was still outside in the van, checking on the screen. The screen was black and he gave it some bangs. 'Come on!' He finally got something on the screen. It were the remaining teens inside the house and he saw his boss there too. 'Yes!' he said. But someone opened the door of the van and he looked behind him. It was his boss! 'Oh, come on!'

'What's wrong?' asked Esmé in pleasure.

'I got a delay!' answered Kenny.

'How long is it?'

'I don't know… How long does it take it from here to the house… Thirty seconds!'

'That will be fine just record it', said Esmé. She kept looking at the screen. 'The place of this camera is perfect! Tell me, Kenny…'

'Uhuh…'

'Has a cheesy tabloid journalist ever won the Pulitzer?'

Kenny just said: 'Well, first time for everything!'

'You're damn right!' said Esmé and looked back at the screen.

Bella and Mike were upstairs, but they weren't talking at all. Mike was pacing to and fro. Bella was just sitting on the bed and she smiled at him.

'So uhm…'

Mike turned to her and placed himself next to Bella.

'So… I'm sorry', said Mike. 'I've been selfish. And I want to apologize.'

'No, I've been selfish', began Bella and looked right in Mike's eyes, 'with all this post-traumatic stress disorder.'

'You lost your mom', said Mike.

'Yeah, but you're right', said Bella. Tears were almost coming down her cheeks and she had to fight this. 'Enough is enough. I can't wallow in the grief process forever. And…' she gulped and then looked back at the wooden floor, 'I keep lying to myself about who my mom was.'

Mike felt sorry for her when the tears eventually did come.

'I think I'm just… scared!' said Bella. 'That I'm going to turn out just like her.' Bella gulped and whipped a tear away when she finally finished her "speech": 'It sounds stupid.'

'No. No, it doesn't', said Mike and he gulped too. 'It's like Jodie Foster in "Silence of the Lambs" when she flashbacks from her dad.'

'But this real life, this isn't a movie', said Bella.

'Sure it is, Bells', said Mike. He used Jake's nickname. It only belonged to Jacob, because he was the one who had said that. 'It's all a movie, it's all a big, long movie.' He laid his hand on Bella's cheek and she closed her eyes. 'Only you can't pick your genre.'

She laid her hand on his cheek and she sighed. Bella leaned in and they kissed. Bella felt Mike's lips on hers and they were burning for her. Bella opened her mouth a little and Mike shot his tongue right in. Bella liked it and she felt Mike's fingers traveling down her butt.

She backed away while Mike kissed her neck and she said: 'Why can't it be a Meg Ryan movie?' Mike just kept kissing until Bella said: 'Or a good porno.' Mike backed slowly away and he looked in her eyes. He smiled and then he leaned in again.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah', said Bella in a smooth whisper.

'Here it comes!' said Eric in the living room.

They were watching a film and now a man opened the door. A machete went through his chest.

'The blood is all wrong', said one of them. 'It's to red.'

'Wait, here comes another!' said Eric.

All the people were sitting on the tip of their chairs.

'Oooh!'

'Yeah! Predictable!'

'How can you watch this shit over and over?'

'When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts? When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?' asked Sammy. He was getting bored!

'Breasts, not until 83', answered Eric. 'Jamie always played the virgin. She never showed her tits until she had the jigs.'

'Then she could afford a decent pair', joked one of the girls.

'That's why she always outsmart the killer in the end. Only virgins can do that. Don't you know the rules?'

'What rules?' asked one of them back.

'You don't…', Eric took the remote control and pressed pause, 'You don't know the rules? Jesus Christ! You don't know the rules!'

'Someone is getting ma-a-ad', whispered Sammy in one of the girl's ear. She giggled.

'There are certain rules that you have to follow to survive a horror movie', began Eric. 'Number one: you can never have sex.'

The teens were yelling at him and throwing popcorn at him. Eric could dodge some of that, but not all. 'Big no no! Big NO NO! Sex equals death, okay? Number two: you can never drink or do drug!'

All the teens raised their glasses or bottles when Eric said that. 'No, the sin factor. It's like number one. And number three: don't ever say "_I'll be right back_", because you won't be back.'

Sammy got up from the couch and asked: 'I'm grabbing another beer. You want one?'

'Sure', replied Eric.

'I'll be right back!' yelled Sammy.

All the teens turned to him and went "oooh" or "aaah" or they just said "good luck".

'You see, you push the laws and you'll end up dead', finished Eric his speech. 'I'll see you in the kitchen with a knife.'

In the meantime, Kenny and Esmé were still looking at the screen. Eric just said that only virgins can outsmart killers.

'Uh, boring!' said Esmé.

Suddenly there was loud knock on the door and Esmé jumped from the fright. Kenny turned the screen off and Esmé opened the door. It was Charlie!

'The sheriff just radioed that someone reported a car in the bushes down on the road. I'm going to check it out. Do you want to come?' explained Charlie.

'I'd love to. If that's alright', answered Esmé.

'Madam, I'm the deputy of this town. Once I was the sheriff myself.'

Esmé got out of the car and said to Kenny: 'Be right back!'

Kenny looked at the two going away and he turned the screen back on.

Esmé walked towards the house while Charlie walked to the right.

'Excuse me, Esmé', began Charlie. Esmé turned to him. 'I thought maybe we could walk. It's such a nice night. And I have a flashlight.' Esmé looked at him with flirting eyes, but also a little frightened. Charlie turned the flashlight on and let the light shine in his face. 'You're not scared are you?'

'No', answered Esmé in a playful way. 'Alright!'

They began to walk and Charlie began to talk. 'Do you know what kind of Zodiac that is?' Charlie pointed at the sky.

'No, what is it?' asked Esmé back.

'Well, I don't know. That's why I asked you', said Charlie.

Esmé laughed, but it wasn't a fake laugh. She really laughed about it.

'So what happened to Jessica, dude?' asked one of the boys at Sammy.

'Maybe she got pissed and went home', said Sammy.

Some guys – included Eric – were still sitting in the living room, watching the film. A character from the film showed her boobs towards someone and the guys went wild. A girlfriend from one of them said: 'I'll leave you guys alone.'

The telephone rang downstairs and Eric crawled to it. The telephone was next to the television and he was bored with that. Who was calling at that hour? He picked up and said: 'Hello?'

The person gave him some information and he was shocked by it. Eric dropped the phone at first, but then laid it back when the person was finished. He turned to the others and said: 'Listen up. They found principal Green dead. He was gutted and hung from the goal post on the football field.'

The other guys looked at each other until one of them said: 'What are we waiting for? Let's go over to the place. They'll take him away soon enough!'

'Hey', said Eric. 'Where are you guys going? We're just getting to the good part.'

Kenny, the camera man, was still looking at the screen and still got delay. He saw the guys coming out of the house and then looked at the screen and heard why. He gulped. Who was going to be next?

The guys were drunk and he knew that. They drove like mad over the road away from the house. Kenny locked the door of his van and just kept looking at the screen while he ate his crisps.

'So Charlie is your real name?' asked Esmé.

'Yeah', replied Charlie. 'My brother is called Charles. Our parents didn't have much inspiration.'

'Well, I like it!' said Esmé. 'It sounds sexy.'

'This town doesn't take me serious when I'm mad', said Charlie.

'What about Esmé Evenson?' replied Esmé. 'People treat me like the antichrist of the journalism.'

'I don't think you're that bad', said Charlie and he looked at Esmé's full lips. He wanted to kiss her.

'No', said Esmé. 'Well, I think you only say that because you kinda like me.'

Charlie turned around and saw the cars. He saw the drunken kids and said: 'They sure are coming fast. HEY! Slow down! Freeze!' But when the cars didn't stop, he pushed Esmé towards the bushes, of the road. They rolled together into the grass and Charlie landed on top of her.

Charlie looked in her eyes and he saw something shining. And he just said: 'I'm sorry. Are you okay?'

Esmé nodded and she wanted to kiss him too.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope that you liked it and that you'll review... Reviews are always welcome. I started with the exams and now it is weekend... It's saturday! Sorry, but there was a song stuck in my head yesterday: Last Friday Night (TGIF) from Katy Perry. I LOVE IT!<strong>

**Anyway, I wrote this chapter quicker then the other times, but that's because I want to end this story so I can start a new one. I think some people already now who it is...**

**Now it is a longer chapter too. There was more to write about in this chapter/piece...  
><strong>


	10. The Finale?

Chapter 10: The Finale

Esmé pushed herself up and her lips touched his. She kissed him with passion and he kissed back. But suddenly something raced through his mind, because he stopped. Much to the displeasure of both…

'Sorry, I'm on duty', said Charlie.

Both of them laughed and Esmé rolled her head to the right. Suddenly her eyes went wide open, but not from pleasure or something else related to what just happened. Her eyes popped open because there it was. 'Is that what you're looking for?'

Charlie was suddenly serious: 'My whole life.'

Esmé looked at him and just smiled. Then she pushed his head to what she was looking at. Charlie got immediately up and turned his flashlight back on. 'Dam!' said Charlie.

'What?'

'That's my brother's car', answered Charlie. Now Charlie doubted. His brother was the killer or not! Either way… 'We have to go back!'

Bella putted her shirt back on and so did Mike. His white T-shirt was off some minutes ago, but now they were finished with it.

'Are you okay?' asked Mike while he looked at Bella from the other side of the room.

'Yeah', answered Bella, but it wasn't very convincing. Bella didn't felt like it was so good! Jessica had told her that she was too good for him and his penis. 'Yeah, I'm fine!' Bella brushed her hair with a (borstel) and then she laid it next to the phone on a desk. Then something hit Bella and she said: 'Who did you call?'

'What?'

'Oh well, I don't know. When you're arrested, they let you to have one phone call so I'm just curious', said Bella.

'I called my dad', answered Mike.

'Sheriff Biggle called your dad, I saw that', replied Bella.

'Yeah, when I called him, nobody picked up.'

'Huh', said Bella.

Mike putted his shoes on, but then he got suspicious. He looked at Bella and how she got dressed and then he asked: 'You don't still think that it was me, do you?'

Bella gulped, but turned around: 'No!' She giggled and smiled at him. 'No, I just thought if you were the killer, you must have had a clever way to throw me out of track. You know, using the one phone call to call me, wouldn't be that stupid. In fact it would be smart to call me so nobody suspected you then.'

'Really?'

Bella just smiled at him, but he looked angry so she stopped smiling. Mike got up from where he was sitting and he walked over to the bed. 'What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not the killer?' asked Mike in a serious way.

'Oh my god', whispered Bella.

'Huh?'

Bella saw something moving behind Mike. A shadow, but when she looked better she saw that it was a black cloth. And it had a white mask above it. Ghost Face! He raised his knife.

'Oh my god!'

'Bella!'

'Mike, watch out!' said Bella and she got up from the bed.

Mike turned around and saw Ghost Face. Ghost Face plunged his knife into Mike's chest. Bella cried! Mike was stabbed again in his side. And then he was stabbed again in his chest. Some blood flew on Bella's face. Mike turned around and Bella saw his white shirt turning red. Bella cried further. Mike raised his hand for help and Bella raised hers while her eyes were filled with her tears. Ghost Face pushed Mike with his pink and Mike fell on the bed. Bella jumped. She looked at Ghost Face who was cleaning his knife with his black covered fingers. He came to her. Bella jumped on the bed and Ghost Face missed her. Bella ran away, but Ghost Face was after her.

Bella went through a door and locked it. She ran further and came to the other side of the house where there was also a stairs for going down. Bella saw that it was the same. It led to the same stairs that she got up with. Suddenly was Ghost Face in front of her. He took the way back! Bella ran back too and she entered another room. She took the clinch from the door and threw it back. Ghost Face ran into it and he fell on the ground with a loud bam. Bella ran into another room and locked the door again. She pushed a surfboard in front of it. She looked around and saw that it was the attic. She ran to the other side of the room when she heard that Ghost Face was getting up. She came to a little window and saw the van of Esmé. She screamed for help, but no one could hear her.

Bella stepped back, but saw that Ghost Face was opening the door. But he couldn't open it completely because of the surfboard. Bella looked at her right and saw another window. She pushed it open and threw a leg to the other side. Then another and she pushed the rest outside too. She held tight on the window and looked down. It was so high that she would probably fall dead if she landed on her head.

'Help!' screamed Bella.

Then someone grabbed her hands. She looked back and saw Ghost Face. She screamed like hell and she tried to free herself. She pushed backwards and suddenly he just let loose. She screamed when she fell down. Her arms swung in the air and it hurt when she fell on… a boat. She landed on a mattress on a boat. It was Sammy's parents' boat. She rolled off of it and then landed on the ground. She got up and saw that Ghost Face was gone. She looked a bit down, but her eyes popped open. She saw Jessica's head there and the rest of her body hanging there. She was getting sick and wanted to throw up, but instead she cried and ran away.

'No, Jamie', said Eric. He was still watching the film and he hadn't heard the fight above his head, because he was so drunk. 'Watch out, Jamie. You know he's somewhere.'

Ghost Face entered the room through the kitchen and was behind the couch where Eric was lying.

'Jamie, Jamie, look behind you', said Eric. 'Look behind you!' Ghost Face raised his knife. 'Turn around. Turn around, Jamie!' Ghost Face raised it higher, but then…

'Help me!'

Ghost Face heard the screaming from Bella.

Bella was running through the garden of Sammy's house. She reached the edge: the wooden planks. She broke some of them and pushed herself through the opening. She got up and ran to the van. Her hands smacked against the door and Kenny was awake again – yes, he was sleeping. Kenny opened the door and Bella said: 'He's in the house! He's in the house!'

'There is no one in the house. There's a camera, see', said Kenny and he pointed at the screen. But then he saw it too: Ghost Face was coming closer to Eric.

'Behind you, kid!' screamed Kenny.

'Eric!' screamed Bella.

'Behind you, Eric!' screamed Kenny and he opened the door to go to the house. But then something hit him: 'Shit!'

Kenny turned around and Bella asked what was going on.

'There's a thirty seconds delay.' He turned back around, but his throat was slid. Bella screamed and she could only think of one thing: why do people have to die around me? Kenny's blood dripped on the van. He turned around and looked at Bella with apologizing eyes. Like they were saying "sorry that I could/cannot protect you". Bella held her hands in front of her face, but she could still see. Kenny fell on the ground.

Bella looked at Ghost Face and she took the door in her hands so she could close it. But one of Ghost Face's arms shot forward and he could just scratch her shoulder. Bella screamed because it did hurt. She looked around and saw a little opening in the back of the van. She crawled to it while Ghost Face opened the door after retrieving his arm again. He saw Bella going through the little hole and wanted to follow her. But she was on time: she fell on the ground, but got quickly up again. Ghost Face was mad about this when he reached the little hole.

Bella ran while the blood came dripping out of her shoulder. She jumped over a bench and then reached another wooden end, but this time of a field. She crawled over it and ran passed a little house for gardening tools.

Charlie and Esmé were running towards the house and they finally reached it. Charlie held his gun up and he ducked behind his car. Esmé followed him like she was his shadow.

'Is there a telephone in the van?' asked Charlie.

'Yes', answered Esmé.

'Lock yourself in it, call the sheriff for backup and drive away', said Charlie while giving her the flashlight. He turned around towards the house and he ran.

Esmé yelled after him: 'Be careful!'

Charlie slowly entered the house. He didn't want to take any risk. Then he heard a scream. He looked around and slowly stepped to where it came from. He heard someone shaking like a leaf and then someone else doing a sound. 'Charles?' he asked.

He jumped around the corner and held his gun up. He was pointing with it at the television. It was the film! He thought that that scream sounded familiar. It was Jamie Lee Curtis! He loved that actress. Especially in "Freaky Friday". He understood the role she was playing, well, in the beginning after all.

Esmé ran to her van and yelled: 'Kenny, I need the mobile phone.' She reached the van and looked in it. No single person was there. She saw on the screen that there was no one in the living room. 'Kenny.' She turned around and took one step. 'Kenny! Kenneth!'

She turned back around and then heard a weird noise underneath her feet. She looked down and the first that she saw was blood underneath the van and then a whole pool on the ground. She was standing in it and her red heals were turning even redder. Now she was scared! She hopped into the van and went to the front. She took the mobile phone, but was so trembling that she couldn't dial the numbers. She locked the doors first and the door in the back. She almost forgot that little one and locked that too. Her fingers weren't trembling anymore and she took place on a seat in the front. She dialed 911. Suddenly someone was next to the van in front of the window.

It was Eric and he asked: 'What's going on?'

Esmé just had someone on the line, but she screamed and threw the phone to him. It hurt Eric and she smacked him again with something. Eric fell on the ground from the pain on his head. The windows! Esmé closed the windows and started the car. Lights went on and then she saw that her front window was red. She thought it was on her side, but it was on the outside because she tried to rob it off. She started those things on the van – that she could not recall the name of it on that moment (and neither can I because my internet is slow) – and the red liquid was pushed together. 'Oh my god!' whispered Esmé. 'Blood!' _What kinda sick mind does that?_

She drove backwards and then hit the brakes. She heard something sliding on the window in front of her. She looked and screamed: 'Kenny!' His shirt was red too and his mouth hung a bit open, but the worst were his eyes: they kept looking at her. Esmé screamed again and drove like mad. 'I'm so sorry Kenny, but get off OF MY FUCKING VAN!' Kenny slid down the window and landed on the ground with a weird sound. She looked back and then her eyes went back to the road in front of her.

Bella came out of the bushes and swung her arms: 'STOP!' Esmé screamed and avoided the girl on the road. She was hyperventilating when she got in the grass. She screamed when she went down a hill. She saw a tree coming closer and she screamed one last time. Then the van hit the tree and everything was quiet.

Bella cried again, thinking of the phrase she had said to herself: _people die around me_. Bella ran towards the house again and saw her father's car. 'Charlie!' She looked around, but she kept running. 'Charlie, where are you? Dad?' She stepped into the garden. 'Charlie!' The front door opened and Bella saw Charlie coming out. 'Charlie!' He had a weird expression on his face.

'Bella', whispered Charlie and he fell on one of the poles from the porch. Bella saw the knife in his back. He fell down on the ground.

'Charlie!' said Bella and she cried. Now even her dad was gone! She didn't care anymore for who it was. She just cared for to get away from who it was.

Ghost Face came through the door too. He just looked at Bella. By the movements he did, you could tell that he was angry. He took the knife out of Charlie's back. Bella had already turned around and ran to the police car from her dad. Probably her dead dad! She ran past it and didn't notice it until she saw it. She ran to the door and she settled herself in the car. She saw Ghost Face approaching and locked that door. Ghost Face ran to the other side. The window went up and Bella locked that door too. She saw Ghost Face now on the other side and mocked at him for a second. She searched the keys, but they were nowhere to be found. Ghost Face tapped with his knife on the window and Bella looked. He had the keys!

He suddenly went down and Bella didn't see him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope that you liked it and that you'll review... Reviews are always welcome. I started with the exams and now it is weekend... It's still saturday! Sorry, but I had to write this down. Well, take care and see you next time...<strong>

**Oh, and have fun reading...  
><strong>


	11. Payback

Chapter 11: Payback

She wanted to know where he was now! The door on the other side made click and she locked it again. Then the other door clicked and she locked it again. But she was so busy with that, that she hadn't noticed that the back of the car opened. The radio went on and not the music radio, but the one with a speaker. Bella took it in her hands and said: 'Hello! Help me, please! I'm at Sammy Baker's house, Langton Street 216. Please! He's going to kill me!'

Ghost Face was behind her and he took her neck. Bella couldn't breathe for a moment and she cried. She struggled with him, but she could free herself for a minute when he tried to get his knife again. She gave him a stamp with her knee and his head hit the roof. She unlocked the door behind her and she fell out of the car.

She got up and ran to the house, but turned around to see if he was following. No one was there! But she didn't trust it so she ran after all and took the gun out of Charlie's pocket.

'Bella!' yelled someone.

Bella turned to the person and saw that Eric was coming through the garden.

'Bella, we have to get the fuck out of here.'

'Stop right there!' screamed Bella and she pointed the gun at Eric.

'Don't shoot! It's me, Bella! I found Jessica when I wanted to grab a beer! She's death! I think Sammy did it!'

Sammy came racing through the garden and yelled at Eric: 'Don't listen to him, Bella!'

'Stay back! Both of you!'

Sammy stepped closer to Eric: 'You killed my girlfriend, man!'

'I didn't do it', said Eric and he tried to run, but his leg hurt because Esmé had accidentally drove against it and it hurt like hell.

Eric was pushed of the porch by Sammy and that last one walked over to Bella. 'Bella, give me the gun!'

'He did it, Bella!' yelled Eric while he got up and jumped on the porch. He pointed at Sammy.

'I didn't do it! You did!' yelled Sammy back and pointed back at Eric.

Bella pointed the gun at Sammy, then at Eric. She couldn't decide. They were both friends and one of them was the killer! She stepped backwards until she was inside the house. 'Fuck you both!' screamed Bella and she slammed the door.

'No, Bella! Open up!' said the two of them, while they kept knocking on the door.

'Go away!' said Bella and she cried. 'Leave me alone', was the only thing she said in a whisper after it got quiet.

She suddenly heard a moan and she looked from where it came. It was coming from upstairs and she looked up. At the top of the stairs was Mike. His blood-red T-shirt was hanging around his body like a dress.

'Bella', he said. And he tried to come down the stairs, but he fell down it.

Bella ran to him and asked: 'Mike, are you alright?'

'I'm okay', replied Mike, but not in a hurting way.

'I thought you were dead', said Bella in a shiver.

'I'm okay, Bella', said Mike again.

Bella pulled him carefully up and tried to let him stand. Mike asked: 'Are you okay, Bella?'

'We got to have help', said Mike and he reached for the door.

'No, he's out there', said Bella and stood in front of the door.

'Then give me the gun, Bells.'

Bella's heart skipped a beat when she heard Jake's nickname again. She was going to tell him that it belonged to Jacob, but right then, she couldn't. She gave the gun to Mike and when he could finally stand for himself, she let loose. She stood behind Mike who opened the door.

Eric came in and he said: 'Sam got crazy, man! He's gone mad!' He walked into the hall and turned to the two. Bella looked at him because she wasn't so sure if Sam was it… or Eric.

Mike turned to Eric and said: 'We all go a little mad sometime.' He whispered it and he pointed the gun at Eric. He had a weird grin on his face and Bella was getting scared of it.

'No, Mike!' said Bella who tried to grab the gun, but she failed. "Fuck" was the only thing that Eric said when he got shot a second before that. Blood came down from his chest. He fell against the wooden pillar of the stairs and it was smashed. He fell down on the ground. Blood dripped on the carpet underneath him.

Bella ran to Eric and she looked if he was okay. But when she didn't hear a response, except moaning, she got up and turned slowly to Mike.

'Anthony Perkins in "Psycho"', said Mike and he tried to rub a rash of his head with the gun. Mike let his finger run over his "wounds" and putted some of the red substance in his mouth. 'Hmmm… corn syrup! Some thing as they used in "Carrie".'

Bella shook her head when she couldn't believe that Mike was the killer after all. She ran towards the kitchen door, but ran into Sammy. She cried and said: 'Sam, help me please!'

Sammy took something out of his pocket and said something in it. 'Surprise, Bella!' His voice was suddenly weird, different, it was like Ghost Face. Bella let loose on Sammy's shirt and she stepped slowly backwards. She looked at the two guys. She suddenly went forward and pushed Sammy aside. She ran into the kitchen, but Mike took the other way around.

'What's the matter, Bella? Looks like you've seen a ghost!' said Mike who had the white thing now in his hand.

Bella ran to the kitchen sink and asked: 'Why are you doing this?'

'It's all a game, Bella!' replied Sammy.

'It's called: Guess how I'm gonna die!' replied Mike while he pointed the gun at .

'Fuck you!' yelled Bella at Mike.

'Oh no, no, no, no!' said Mike softer. He handed the thing and the gun to Sammy. 'We've already played that game.' Sammy gave him the large knife and Bella turned around to the sink. 'Remember, you lost!'

'It's a fun game, Bells. We ask you a question and if you get it wrong… BAM!... you die!' said Sammy.

'You hear it, Bella? You die!'

'You're crazy! Both of you!' said Bella.

'We prefer the term psychopaths!' said Sammy.

'You're not getting away with this', said Bella in a whisper.

Sammy's and Mike's faces were suddenly dead serious. 'Oh no', whispered Mike back. 'Tell that to Waylon. You wouldn't believe how easy it was to frame him.' Bella's eyes went open and her heart skipped a beat, but not from love… from horror!

'We watched a few films, took a few notes…' Sammy laughed during his phrase, 'it was fun.'

Bella wanted to faint, but when she tried, Mike caught her and he placed her back in front of her.

'Why?' she asked in a whisper. 'Why did you kill my mother?'

'Why?' replied Mike calm. 'WHY? Do you hear that? She wants a motive.' He turned back to Bella. 'I don't really believe in motives, Bella. I mean, did Norman Bates have a motive?'

'No', replied Sammy while he ate an apple.

'Did anyone ever explained why Hannibal Lecter turned into a cannibal?' said Mike. 'It's a lot scarier when there's not motive, Bells! We did your mom a favor, Bella. That woman was slut back whore! She flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone.'

'And let's be fair: she was not Sharon Stone', said Sammy while he took another bite from his red apple.

'Isn't that a motive enough for you?' said Mike. He pushed the knife carefully against his teeth and thought. 'How about this…' He waited a while until he told what it was… 'Your fucking mom was fucking my dad. And she's the reason my mom left out and abandoned me.'

Bella could see the pain in his eyes and she suddenly felt for him. She felt the pain with him. But then her mind went back to the damage he all occurred to her friends. HER friends! Not her mother's friends! No, her friends!

'How is that for a motive? Sammy will agree with me because being abandoned by someone seriously does damage some people. I mean, you fucked a psychopath killer, Bella', said Mike.

'That's right', said Sammy enthusiastic. 'You're not longer a virgin anymore.' Sammy laughed and giggled, but when he stopped, he took his gun and pointed at Bella. 'Now you have to die. Those are the rules!'

'Just pretend that it's only a scary movie', said Mike, 'how do you think it's going to end?'

'Oh! This is the greatest part!' screamed Sammy and laid his gun on the table behind him, near the door that led to the hall. 'We've got a surprise for you, Bella!' Sammy walked towards the door in the kitchen that led to the basement. 'Yeah, you're gonna love this one! It's a scream, baby! But just hold on a second. I'll be right back!'

'You know what time it is, Bella?' asked Mike when Sammy had left the scene. 'It's after midnight. It's your mom's anniversary! Congratulations. We've killed her exactly one year ago today.' He had whispered the whole thing and Bella was getting nervous.

Sammy came back into the kitchen and had a person with him. 'What's behind door number three?'

'Uncle Charles!' screamed Bella and tried to free herself. She looked at her uncle who was tied up and there was a dirty handkerchief in his mouth. His clothes were all messed up and there was blood on it. Probably his!

'Wait!' said Mike who pulled her back into his strong arms. 'Hold it! That's enough!'

Sammy took the white machine thing and said through it: 'Guess we wouldn't need this anymore!' He putted it in the pocket of Charles' jacket. 'And we don't need this anymore too.' Sammy took the cell phone of Charles' and putted that also in a pocket.

'Do you know now how the story is going to end?' asked Mike.

'Come on, Bella! Think about it now! Your uncle is the chief suspect! We've cloned his phone. It's the anniversary of your mom's death and he wants to take revenge or something!'

'And he murders everyone in a freaky way!' said Mike in her ear.

'Except for Mike and me because he leaves us for death!'

'Then he kills you', said Mike while he putted the knife in front of Bella's chest, 'and shoots himself through his head! Perfect ending!'

'I thought of that', said Sammy while he giggled and smiled like a little child.

'Watch this', whispered Mike and let go of Bella. He walked over to Sammy and said: 'Ready?'

'Bring it, baby! Hit it!' yelled Sammy and putted his arms up. Mike smiled at him and Sammy screamed: 'Come on!'

Mike smiled even more at Sammy and then plunged the knife into Mike's side. Bella squealed and jumped in fear. Sammy screamed and cried. He moaned something: 'Come on, man. Jesus!' It hurt as hell and Bella looked at Mike's face. Hers was full with horror, but Mike's full with pleasure! He loved to kill someone. Suddenly, the pain she felt for him when he said that her mother had "slept" with his father was gone. The only thing she cared about now was to get away from those two crazy teenage boys.

'My turn', said Sammy. He held his hand in front of his wound, but blood came dripping through it. Mike looked back at him and his smile was gone.

'Don't forget', said Mike. 'Stay at the side and don't go too deep.'

'Don't worry', replied Sammy. 'I'll remember.'

Mike turned to Bella and smiled. He wanted to smile at her while he was stabbed. Sammy shot his hand forward and the knife entered his body too. Mike screamed and yelled: 'Fuck!' He turned towards the kitchen table in the middle of the kitchen and held his hand in front of the wound. 'Fuck! God dam nit, Sam!'

'Sorry, Mike. I guess I got a little too overzealous', replied Sammy. Bella looked at him when he looked at her with the most devious eyes she had ever seen.

'Give me the knife', said Mike. He breathed in and out while he still held his hand in front of his stab wound.

'No', replied Sammy in a funny way.

'Give me the knife!' said Mike and he putted his hand out. Bella watched closely at the two's movements and then exchanged a look with her uncle. He looked at her with eyes that said clearly: what the heck is going on with those two dipshits! 'NOW!' yelled Mike.

Sammy gave Mike the knife and then looked at Bella: 'You see, Bella. Everybody dies except for us. Everybody dies, but us! We get to carry on.' Mike looked at Sammy and then at his wound. He looked at the knife again. 'We can plan the sequel, because that's basic baby these days! You got to have a sequel.'

Bella closed her eyes, but suddenly there was the sound of a knife stabbing into someone. The sound repeated itself and Bella opened her eyes with the phrase: 'You've seen to many horror films!'

'Now Bells! Movies don't create psychos! Movies make psychos more creative!' replied Mike and he plunged his knife again in Sammy's body, only this time in his right arm.

'Stop it, Mike!' asked Sammy. 'That's enough! I can't take it anymore. I'm feeling lousy air, man!' He almost fell over his own feet. But Mike placed the knife on his chin and said to him to take the gun. Sammy was fine with it and he turned around. He stepped to the table behind him, near the door and looked at the table. His eyes went wide open and he couldn't breathe for a second. 'Uh, Houston! We have a problem here!'

Mike – who was threatening Bella with the knife – looked up and asked: 'What?'

'The gun, man! The gun! I putted it right here', answered Sammy. He cried: 'and now it's gone, man!'

Mike walked over to the table and was closer to the door then Sammy. 'Then were the fuck is it?'

'Right here, asshole!' said Esmé. She pointed the gun at Mike who was looking at it with big eyes.

'I thought she was dead', said Mike to Sammy.

'She looked dead, man. She still does', replied Sammy and couldn't help but smile at that last part. Normally Bella should've done that too if it came to Esmé, but right now, Esmé was the only one who could save her and her dad.

'I've got an ending for you', said Esmé. She was shaking like a leaf, but still pointed the gun at Mike forcefully. 'The reporter left for dead in the news van… comes too. She tumbles on you two assholes, finds the gun, voiles your plan and saves the day.'

'I like that ending', said Bella. She smiled at Esmé who smiled back at her.

Mike saw that and whispered to Esmé: 'I know something you don't.' Mike came closer to Esmé.

Esmé stepped backwards and pulled the trigger, but the gun didn't shoot. She tried again while stepping backwards, but it didn't work. Mike took her hand with the gun in it in his hand and pushed with his right foot Esmé out of the house. She fell with her head against a pole. Her eyes closed and she fell down on Charlie.

'Yeah, man!' yelled Sammy.

'Oh, so sweet', said Mike while he walked out of the house. 'It works better without the safety pawl.' He shook his head while his neck made a few cracking noises. He got up and stepped backwards towards the entrance of the house. He pointed the gun at Esmé and said: 'This is Esmé signing off.'

'Oh, Bella, you're gonna love this', said Sammy and turned his head back to the kitchen. His eyes almost fell out of his head and his mouth dropped open. 'Shit!'

Mike turned his face to him. 'What?'

Sammy looked back into the kitchen and ran to the sink. He looked around him. Behind the table, under the table, behind another door… It didn't help because Bella was gone. And not only Bella! Her father wasn't on the floor anymore.

'Where are they?' asked Mike.

Sammy's eyes went a bit weird. He leaned against the wall and said: 'I don't know, man. I'm not feeling good, right now.'

Mike walked over the living room. He pointed his gun around him. Sammy stumbled his way to the table a few centimeters away from him. It was were a phone laid on it. It rang all of a sudden. Mike looked behind him and darted his gun at it. Sammy didn't know what to do and just stood there.

'Shall I wait until the machine gets it?' asked Sammy.

Mike stepped up to it and picked it up while holding the gun in his hand. 'Hello?'

'Are you alone in the house?' asked a strange voice. Mike immediately knew what was going on.

'Bitch! You bitch! Where the fuck are you?'

'Not so fast', said Bella through the voice thing. 'We're gonna play a little game. It's called…', Bella didn't want to speak through that thing anymore and went on without it, '… Guess who just called the police to report your sorry mother fucking ass!'

Sammy went down on his knees and he cuffed up some blood. Mike saw it and putted the end of the gun on Sammy's head.

'Find her, you dipshit! Get up!' he yelled.

'I can't, Mike. I can't! I think I'm dying here, man,' replied Sammy.

Mike looked around and he had a sudden idea: 'Talk to her.' He laid the phone in the palm of Sammy's hand while he walked around the kitchen. He opened every door even those under the sink.

Sammy laid the phone between his cheek and his shoulder so he wouldn't have to hold it all the time. 'Hello?' he finally asked.

'Ah, Sammy. Sammy, Sammy. What's your motive? Mike has got one. The police are on their way. What are you going to tell them?'

'Fear pressure', replied Sammy. 'And I…'

Mike ripped the phone out of Sammy's hand. 'I'm going to rip you like Jack the Ripper! Just like your fucking mother!'

'You've gotta find me first, you pansy-ass momma's boy!'

'FUCK!' screamed Mike and he threw the phone away. It landed on Sammy's head and it hurt like hell.

'You hit me with a phone, dick!' screamed Sammy at him while the blood dripped out of his mouth.

'Where the fuck are you?' yelled Mike.

Sammy took the phone again in his hand. 'Did you really call the police?'

'You bet your sorry ass I did', answered Bella.

Tears began to blink in the corners of his eyes. 'My mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me!' he cried.

Mike ripped the sofa open. Then the pillows and threw everything back and forth. The table behind him must have had its best time because it broke when he smacked his hand into it. He opened closets and smacked some things out to see if she was getting scared by that. Then something hit him! He looked into the hallway and walked over to the door under the stairs. He opened it slowly with the tip of his gun. He looked behind and next to him. He heard the scream of Jamie Lee Curtis on the television.

Ghost Face appeared and planted the sharp end of an umbrella in his chest. Mike screamed and dropped the knife on the carpet. He also dropped his gun just before Ghost Face stabbed him another time with the umbrella. Mike fell on the floor screaming in pain while those two little round wounds were bleeding. Ghost Face took his mask off. It was Bella!

She picked up the gun and disabled it. She ripped the Ghost Face cloth of her body.

Suddenly, Sammy ran up to her. She was shocked and tried to back away. He took her arms in his hands and pushed her on the ground. Bella pushed him over her so she was above him. She punched him in his vital parts. It hurt, but Sammy was a bit used to that. He always got that when a girl was mad at him. He punched her in the face. She flew off of him and got up. Sammy got up too and took her in his arms. He pushed her over the sofa. They bumped very hard against the low table in the living room. He landed on top of her. He forced her pants open.

'I've always had a thing for you, Bella!' yelled Sammy while he held her down with his hands. She opened her mouth and bit Sammy's left hand very hard. Her teeth felt the bone underneath the flesh.

She smacked a vase full of flowers against the back of his head. He fell on the ground beside her, a bit dopey. Bella got up and saw the television. She stepped to it – it was only one meter away – and pushed against it.

'In your dreams, Sam!'

Sammy screamed "no", but it was too late. The television landed on his head. He tried to push it off while the electricity hit him. He floundered a lot, but big shocks went through his body until he just laid there. Lifeless.

Bella walked back to the hallway. She gave a small look at Mike. He laid there with his eyes closed. Blood around and on him.

She kneeled down beside him and picked up the mask. It didn't scare her anymore. The psychopaths were dead now. Someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She stumbled back and screamed. She wasn't prepared for this. But when she looked at the person, she was relieved.

'Eric!'

'Sorry, sorry!' said Eric to her.

'Oh my god, Eric! I thought you were dead', explained Bella.

'I probably should be. I never thought I'd be so happy to be a virgin.'

'Fucker!' screamed a male voice.

Suddenly, someone smacked his fist against Eric's nose and Eric fell on the ground again. Bella looked at the person behind her and saw Mike. He pushed her on the ground. He held her there with his big hands. Bella tried to push him away with her arms, legs and hands. She used everything she thought off. But it didn't work. He moved his hand to her throat and was ready to choke her.

'Say hello to your mother', Mike said.

This made Bella so mad that she found a way to stop him for a moment. She pushed her finger into the little round hole near his heart. He screamed. He put his hand up and Bella noticed the large knife. She screamed when he was letting the knife down.

A gunshot went off. Esmé stood in the door opening with the gun of Charlie in her hands.

Mike flew backwards on the ground. He cuffed and cuffed. Blood dripped out of his nose, mouth and wounds again. He moved backwards. He wanted to survive. He had to survive. It was his plan. Everyone had to die besides him. He didn't care for Sammy at all anymore. He must survive. But his hand fell down on the ground and his dead eyes gazed at Bella.

Bella got up and looked at Esmé. Esmé saved her! She picked Eric up. He felt his nose pounding like hell. It blooded so hard! Eric and Bella walked over to Esmé. Esmé just stood there. Thinking of what she just did. She didn't know what to do. The only thing she knew was that she killed somebody.

'It's okay', said Bella to her. It had a friendly sound in it. Bella took the gun out of her hand.

Esmé looked at Mike. She stumbled forward and said: 'Guess I removed the safety that time, you bastard!'

Bella walked over to Mike too. She held the gun tightly in her hand. She wasn't letting it go until she was sure everything was safe. She used her right foot to see if he was alive or not by pushing it against his leg. Nothing happened at all. Bella, Esmé and Eric stood there.

'Be careful. This is the moment when the supposedly dead killer comes back to life for one last scare', whispered Eric into their ears.

They looked at Mike. Mike flew up in one second. Esmé and Eric screamed and backed away. Bella didn't! She shot him right through his brain. Mike looked at her eyes and fell to the ground instantly.

With a light smile, Bella said: 'Not in my movie!'

Bella turned around, but a noise was heard then. Things flew out of the closet underneath the stairs and someone came through it. Esmé and Eric screamed again while Bella just looked who it was. She had forgotten about him. It was her uncle!

'Uncle!' she said, relieved by the fact that it was him. She walked over to him and tried to untie him. 'Eric, help me out.'

Eric passed Esmé and helped her uncle. Bella removed the tape on his mouth and asked if he was okay. Esmé approached the three when he answered yes.

The sun was already up when the ambulance picked up Charlie. He still lived. One of his fellow police men said: 'Hang on, Charlie.'

'I wanna see Esmé', he whispered while he was laid into the ambulance on the stretcher.

Esmé walked in front of a camera. 'It has to be something like this', she said to one of the cameraman. They were with two. 'Stay with me.'

She turned her microphone on. She didn't notice – or didn't care – that she wasn't made up. Some blood spots were on her face and her hair was messed up. The camera went on and she smiled.

'Hay, this is Esmé Evenson with an exclusive eyewitness account of this amazing breaking story.' She walked back to the house. 'Several more local teens are dead bringing to an end what a heroine mystery of the mask killing that has been terrorizing this peaceful community. Like the plot of some scary movie.'

She passed the police car of Charlie and saw him laying in the ambulance. The doors closed and the ambulance drove away. 'It all began with a scream for 911 and ended in a bloodbath here in Forks. All of this played in this peaceful farm house, far from the violence of the big city.'

She turned her microphone off and looked at the two. 'Come on. Is my picture on camera? This is going to be my break-through.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that I didn't upload this in TWO MONTHS. I apologize! I want to say sorry a thousand times.<strong>


	12. Epilogue To The Sequel

Epilogue to the sequel

One year after the events of the Forks murders, a new psychopath dons the "Ghost face" costume and a new string of murders begin. Bella, Esmé and Charlie are again in great danger.  
>Will they survive again? Or will they die this time?<p> 


End file.
